Finding What Was Missing
by LosTruth
Summary: Suikoden V.He was royalty but he never knew that despite all the praises, riches, and glory, he was missing something. Something more important than everything he ever was. Will he realize it? and will he ever find it? Time to find out...FxLu RxLy
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This story is a continuation to the first ending of suikoden 5 where the prince becomes the commander of the queen's nights. I just made this to relive the world of suikoden five and to finally get the pair I always rooted for end up together. I hope you enjoy it. Ü

*the name Freyjador is the real name of the main character of Suikoden 5.

**Author's Post Note**: I reread all of my previous chapters and realized how short they really were. I now totally agree with my reviewers about the lack of length in my chapters and so I've decided to rewrite the whole thing into something much longer and much better since I got some experience writing other fics. I decided to rewrite because I missed my reviewers and so I'm doing this for their sake and for their sake alone. Please forgive me for neglecting you and this story for such a looooooong period of time, even I see how long that really is; so again, this is for you. I hope you like it. :)

**p.p.s.** I'll rewrite all the other chapters too and update either one or two more chapters after rewriting or retyping…or whatever. Anyway, here it is!

**p.p.p.s** (is there such as thing as this? Ahh, whatever!) Also to one of my reviewers who pointed out quite some time ago about Freyjador's hair. Thank you for that. I've seen the ending quite a few times but I always assumed he kept his hair long so I'm editing that too. Ahh, I delayed again, sorry about that. This time for real, here it is! :D

**CHAPTER 1. **The Day Before The Party

A few knocks came on the door to Freyjador's room.

"Prince, are you finished preparing?" Lyon's voice came from behind the door.

"I'll be out in a moment Lyon." Freyjador said in reply as he was topping off his usual palace attire with his circlet. He glanced out the window reflexively and saw the bright rays of the sun illuminate Sol-Falena City. He gazed fondly at the hustle bustle occurring in the town so early in the morning. It had become his habit ever since the end of the civil war to watch the people of Sol-Falena start their everyday life. It was always so since the war had ended the City had been busier than ever, people from all over the country came over to do business and occasionally they came to visit Lym, the Queen of Falena.

He chuckled inwardly. He always knew Lym was going to be Queen but whenever he did see his younger sister he couldn't really picture that this was the Queen of such a country as Falena, who incidentally was waiting for him this very moment, he remembered as he removed his gaze from the window.

He double checked his room, everything was in order like usual. He walked out of the room gracefully and found Lyon waiting for him looking perfectly poised in her Queen's Knight Armor.

"Did you have a good rest?" she asked. Freyjador nodded and the two of them made their way towards the dining hall.

"That's good. I thought you might be stressing yourself because of the preparations for the upcoming Ceremony. The other Knights have apparently been betting on whether you'd faint anytime soon. It seems Kyle was the one who started the whole thing."

"And what did the other Knights say?" he asked curiously.

"Well, to break it down to simple terms, Galleon just scolded him and told him to quit such disrespect to the name of the Knights," she said in the same stern way Galleon would have said it. The Prince chuckled.

"As one would expect from Galleon," he agreed.

"Miakis said it would be fun to watch it you suddenly collapsed during the ceremony then we'd have to reschedule the ceremony but Belcoot said you wouldn't act so irresponsibly in response to her statement."

"I'm glad Belcoot is thinks so highly of me."

At the end of the war, he had offered Belcoot the title of being a Queen's Knight. He refused at first saying he didn't deserve such an honor, but after a little persuasion on Freyjador's side, he accepted in the end.

"In truth Kyle doesn't count on you passing out anytime soon." She said with a smile.

"That's surprising. Wouldn't he be on the opposing side given he's the one who started the whole thing?" he said inquisitively.

"Yes but apparently he just wanted to see how everyone would react to his bet."

"He's such an unpredictable person as usual. He hasn't changed at all." He commented.

"I agree." She replied readily.

"I suppose Kyle would win if there really was a bet. I can't push myself to exhaustion because I wouldn't hear the end of it from Lym. She would be upset for quite a while." He replied and Lyon giggled.

"Oh yes, speaking of the Princess- I mean _Queen._ She's probably waiting to ambush you in the dining hall right this very moment." Lyon said with a smile. Freyjador smiled back he too had been expecting the same as it was a regular occurrence whenever they had breakfast.

After a few minutes of idle chatter, they arrived before the large golden door leading to the Dining Hall. Lyon took it upon herself to push open the door. Just as the two of them predicted, Lymsleia tackled him the moment he entered. She had rushed past Lyon almost immediately.

"Brother! Brother!" she said enthusiastically. She hugged his torso tightly and she looked up at him with beaming eyes. "Good morning!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning to you too Lym." He replied serenely. He looked at the long rectangular table behind her. The food was served in large platters and the aroma from the different dishes filled the room. Around the table, the Queen's Knights were already seated, scrutinizing them with interest.

"Her Majesty's movement just now was quite splendid I must say," Galleon commented from the table. "She passed by Lyon almost spontaneously. Her timing was perfect too."

"As the saying goes, once faced with treasure nothing can stop you. You'd think she'd have less of a brother complex though after the war." Kyle commented from his chair at the table. Lym swiftly let go of Freyjador and turned on her heel. She glowered at the handsome blonde Knight's whose personality and looks had gotten him in trouble one too many times.

"Must I remind you that I'm _Queen_ now Kyle?" she said pointedly.

"And must I remind you that my sister is one of your most trusted allies?" he shot back impishly. Lym was about to say something in reply but she decided to settle with her better judgment. She seemed to have concluded that it would be a waste of time and effort arguing with him.

Right after the war, Kyle had been revealed to be the missing eldest child of the Barrows. With Salem Barrows and Euram Barrows out of commission and Salem's wife being the way she is, the task of taking over the family was left up to Luserina. At that moment Kyle decided to come clean and openly supported Luserina. He also chose to stay a Queen's Knight but he readily helps Luserina whenever he has the time – that is, whenever he isn't flirting with several girls in one day not only in the castle.

"Mind your manners Kyle… that is not the way to address her Majesty." Galleon warned him from the other side of the table in the firm tone of a man who had great pride in his job. Lym gave him a look of approval.

"Ah, Old Geezer. I thought you'd retire after the war and go back to Lordlake with Dr. Silva but it seems your still here. Any longer and the only thing you'll be able to carry in the battlefield is a fork." Kyle replied casually, not at all like he had said something rude. Galleon threw him a look. Belcoot looked extremely uncomfortable between them.

"Kyle," Lyon said speaking for the first time since she and Freyjador had entered. Kyle turned his head to look at her.

"What?"

"Please shut up…" she said pleasantly.

"Okay, since you asked so kindly I'll keep my mouth shut." he obliged in the same polite tone – obviously just humoring her.

"May I suggest we all sit down and enjoy a quiet breakfast?" Belcoot suggested a bit nervously. He still looked a bit uncomfortable in his Queen's Knight uniform but Lym and Freyjador agreed that it suited him quite well.

"I agree with Belcoot. Come on everyone, the food will go to waste." Freyjador said as he put his hands over Lym's shoulders and he steered her to her chair. Lyon followed quietly behind him the two of them.

He escorted her at the very center of the table and he himself sat to her right. Lyon took her place beside Freyjador. Just as they were about to begin the doors burst open loudly and Miakis entered. All their heads turned towards the direction of her voice. Kyle was expectedly chewing on a mouthful of food already.

"ohhh Princess! I got everything ready for the party tonight! I can't wait to see you in your new dress!" she said eagerly as she skipped – well, from Freyjador's seat it seemed as if she was skipping with glee.

"You mean _Queen_ Miakis…" a deep voice said from behind her. He moved forward and everyone could plainly see the dark-haired man with an eye-patch over his left eye. He was dressed in commoner clothes and he looked more rugged since the last time they saw him which was a year ago right after the civil war when he decided to go on a journey away from Falena.

"Georg!" Lym, Freyjador and Lyon exclaimed in surprise. The three of them stood up hastily from their seats ready to welcome him back.

"I thought you said you couldn't come?" Kyle asked inquisitively before he took another spoon of food. Galleon threw him another look as he watched him continue eating without reserve. George shrugged.

"I wasn't planning to but before I knew it I was already on a boat sailing on the Feitas River back here." He said nonchalantly.

"I'm glad you that came George. It just wouldn't be the same without you." Lyon said with a genuine smile.

"Why don't you join us for breakfast?" Freyjador offered.

"I'd love to but no thank you, I don't think I'm worthy enough to sit with the queen now that I'm not a Knight anymore." he declined politely raising his hand.

"Nonsense! You may not be wearing a uniform but you're still a Queen's Knight at heart. I insist you join us for breakfast George." Lym interjected in an honest tone.

"Even if you say that your Highness, my attire at the moment is – how do you say it?" he thought for a moment. "Inappropriate." He finished after a second.

"Must you be so stubborn George?" Lymleia replied, sounding a little irritated. "Fine, I _order_ you as Queen of Falena to join us for breakfast." She said triumphantly.

"Aren't you the little tyrant?" he asked, amused with the turn of events.

"Yes I am…" Lym said obstinately. He stood there for a minute and Lym raised her eyebrows waiting for him to make a move. He sighed in defeat and took a seat. Lym gave a victorious smile. Miakis sat in between Galleon and Belcoot. They had begun eating in silence and it was Miakis who spoke first.

"So Georg, where have you been all this while?" she asked mischievously.

"Here and there. I didn't stay at a particular place for long. Oh yes by the way, what this I've been hearing about an Alliance Ceremony?" he said inquiringly.

"It's in celebration of the anniversary since the war ended a year ago. The different towns in Falena decided to make a reliable pact to assure the people that the peace that lasted for a year now will be able to last for a long time as long as the Alliance stands. All of it was Her Majesty's idea, she decided everything and she was splendid during the conferences held with the town leaders." Lyon replied promptly.

"So she's growing to be a suitable Queen, I see." He commented with a smile.

"Not fast enough though." Kyle interjected. This time Lyon, Galleon and Lymsleia glowered at him. He raised his hands.

"Okay, okay. I'll shut my oh so gorgeous mouth now." He said as he shoved more food down his mouth.

"Disgraceful." Galleon said with distaste. "If your sword skills weren't so skillful I would've asked you to be thrown out a long time ago."

"I'm flattered you think so high of me Old Man." He replied with a grin.

"That wasn't meant to be a compliment." Galleon replied curtly.

"Now, now. We're eating, Old Man. You shouldn't be so moody so early in the morning." Kyle said petulantly. Galleon now looked like he was just about ready to strangle Kyle but settled on his eyes shooting daggers at him instead.

Feryjador couldn't help himself from chuckling aloud. Everyone's gazes turned towards him then. He gave a pleasant smile in return.

"See Old Man? Even the Prince is amused with my rapier wit." He said proudly.

"Don't be quick in making assumptions, also you are to address His Majesty as Commander, Kyle." he reproached swiftly a swordsman would could you with a sword – but in Galleon's case it would be swift as his lance.

"You're just jealous I have a sense of humor." Kyle shot back.

"I won't pretend to have a morsel of knowledge of what you're saying."

"You're lack on a one is the one that's devastating." He said offhandedly

"I have no need for such a thing." He replied stiffly obviously starting to be affected by Kyle's taunts. Freyjador didn't know how much more his patience could take from Kyle's unending jabs at him and everyone else – well everyone excepting himself most of the time.

This continued for quite some time and Freyjador had watched both of them ramble to each other with particular interest. Watching people had become his hobby since long before, he spoke occasionally or only when asked before simply because he was too absorbed in his watching his surroundings intently. He had kept it a secret but Lyon had easily figured it out.

He knew because every once in a while she would ask him if he was entertained watching them and he would answer casually that he always was as long as he was in this castle. There was one thing though that he kept secret even from Lyon, observant as she is.

It was that he watched people because it relaxed him. Watching their steady movement full of life and vitality always reminded him that he was alive himself. Just seeing people act as they normally would act was more satisfying to watch than a play which was simply acting. It was natural, it was pure and it was real – maybe that's why he liked observing the people around him so much. It was his personal secret which he had never disclosed to anyone, nor did he have any plan to reveal it anytime soon.

"Kyle, you should be more considerate of Galleon's age. You might give him a heart attack, who do you think will be responsible if that were to happen?" Lym finally spoke after watching both of them bicker nonstop. She looked slightly irritated now, Freyjador noticed.

"As much as I'd like to see you get punished by the Princess Kyle, it would be best for you to stop now unless you're actually the type of person who likes to punished just for the fun of it." Miakis said quite cheerfully from her chair.

"You put words in my mouth Miakis! I wouldn't dare sully the name of the Knights with such behavior." Kyle replied sarcastically.

"Kyle must you be like this so early in the morning?" Lyon asked, with a hint of exasperation in her voice as she set down her spoon and fork – her plate cleaned out perfectly.

"It's a morning ritual Lyon, if I don't do it I won't be able to function properly." He said innocently.

"Honestly I can't even tell whether you're serious or just joking with me." Lyon said

"You know me, I'm always serious. Serious is my middle name."

Galleon scoffed while the others, including Lym cracked a smile. "See? Tell me, would your morning be complete without hearing my cleverness?"

"More like impertinence." Galleon muttered under his breath which Kyle had heard perfectly.

"You wound me, Galleon." He addressed Galleon with his proper name for the first time since Freyjador and Lyon had arrived. Kyle may be a fool once in a while but his senses were sharp as usual. His unpredictable show of skill never failed to remind people why exactly he was given the title of Queen's Knight.

"Hopefully it would be an irreversible blow to your enormous ego." He said with a smirk.

"You've gotten quite good at snappy comebacks Old Man. You must've learned a lot from me right?" he said assertively.

"Don't flatter yourself." He said in his predictably stern voice, there was no smile now. It seems Kyle had hit the mark just then, Freyjador thought to himself. He wondered if Kyle was able to tell. Probably not but he always surprised people, including himself.

"It seems nothing's changed much since I left huh?" Georg said abruptly as if he was thinking aloud.

"On the contrary, Kyle has gotten much worse." Lyon said with a sigh.

"Well, exempting that – it's pretty much the same." He said in reply as he crossed his arms.

"I suppose so. But it's better that way right? If everyone can stay as they are, then that means the war not so long ago as well forgotten now." Freyjador said optimistically.

"His Highness always seems to have a different way of seeing things doesn't he?" Kyle said with interest.

"I agree." Belcoot said and everybody else nodded in agreement.

"Somehow I can't shake the feeling that the Prince looks at his surroundings from another world." Miakis said.

"Rather, it would be more appropriate to say he looks at the world though Saint's eyes." Galleon said as a follow up to Miakis's previous statement.

"Nah, Saint isn't enough. You should say though God's eyes since I don't know anyone else I would describe with the word 'benevolent' other than him." Kyle interjected and nobody disagreed with him this time.

"Kyle has a point. His Highness does seem like he was a God in his previous life. Either that or he was a Saint or some other sort of pure and innocent person." Belcoot said thoughtfully.

"Of course brother was a Saint or a martyr in his past life. There's no person that could compare to his kindness and gentleness." Lym said confidently as she decided to join the conversation.

"I wonder how the topic had strayed to what I used to be in my past life?" Freyjador said more to himself than to the people around him.

"Aren't you happy that your subjects think so highly of you?" Lyon said in a voice loud enough for only him to hear. Lym was busy discussing with everyone and was oblivious to the very object of their conversation beside her.

"They think a little too highly me, I'm nothing special." He said in reply.

"You've always been humble your Highness. That's why it's not impossible to assume you were such a great person in your past life." She said as she took a sip from her glass.

"It doesn't matter what I did in my past life, rather what's important is what I did now with my own two hands Lyon." He replied calmly and she smiled.

What he had achieved with his own hands was the peace Falena was basking in right now. This peace he felt everyday was actually what he was most proud of rather than winning any competition, or getting the Dawn Rune or achieving the most outstanding marks in battle training.

"You have a reasonable reply ready as always." She said with a smile.

Yes, this everyday life. Waking up to the bright sunlight of a new day, eating an enjoyable breakfast with everyone and seeing the people of Falena being able to live life the way they want to –it was going to last, Freyjador was definitely going to make it last.

**-****OoO-**

**Endnote:**And that is the new and revised chapter one. I hope you liked it. So my reviewers do you forgive me? I'm really soooo sorry. :'( please review if you have suggestions or comments on what I added and changed to this chapter so I'll know what to do with the others. PLEASE? Pretty please leave a review. *puppy dog eyes* by the way, thanks for reading. :)

**Post Endnote**(seems like I use this a lot don't I?)**:** I decided to use Kyle as my comical relief for the whole story and it think I'll be putting him in as much as I can since I've always liked him even back in the game – he reminds me a lot of Kurz Weber from Full Metal Panic who incidentally I also like. :) Also I've decided to give readers a broader view of Freyjador and what goes around his mind so he won't just seem as the kind Commander who's only good at dealing with his sister. Oh yeah, I also intend on putting in the other good looking characters in the chapters I'm gonna add so keep reading okay? This time I'm really continuing it. *grins broadly* I'm sorry again for delaying for so long but if you want the new chapters already I can speed it up for you, maybe by next week, I'll be able to upload it if my sister and dad would let me use the computer to as I please. Until then, review! See yah!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: I give you… (Drum roll) chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it…

**Author's Post Note**: Aha, I finally reached the stage of revising this chapter after the first failed attempt of revising all the previous chapters. Now I'm dead serious about revising everything and with this chapter are the revised chapter four, five, six and seven.

**-OoO-**

**CHAPTER 2 Dragon's Tiara**

Freyjador, Lyon and Georg and another elf named Isato were standing in front of a blue, twenty foot, fire-breathing, dangerously vicious dragon who looked hungrily at their flesh. The three stared, dumbfounded while Isato was calm and he looked like he had expected this encounter from the beginning. The dragon breathed fire and all of them jumped in different directions to avoid getting burned to a crisp.

"Miakis never mentioned anything about a dragon, Georg." Lyon commented grimly while leveling her sword at the giant beast.

"I'm well aware of that fact Lyon." He replied holding the handle of his sword and widening his stance. "A simple errand she says." he grumbled as he gazed back at the dragon who had his eyes on Freyjador.

"I had assumed you were fully aware of what you were getting yourselves into." Isato interjected holding his bow aimed at the dragon's head. "Lady Haswar is of the same opinion as me." He added.

"Miakis just said to get a Sapphire Tiara from the Lunas North Woods. She didn't mention _anything_ about a dragon." Lyon replied, her eyes staring intently at the dragon. The dragon's beady eyes were unreasonably calm and she wondered what kind of fight he or she would put up.

"_All you need to do is get the tiara the princess is going to wear to the party tonight." Miakis said optimistically, giving her usual smile._

She had made it sound like the easiest thing in the world and the three had suspected nothing at all. They proceeded to Lunas swiftly and there they met Lady Haswar asking permission to enter the Lunas North Woods. Lady Haswar let Isato accompany them into the woods where they were currently facing the ferocious dragon.

"I've been wondering for a while now but why isn't this dragon attacking us yet?" Georg asked, a crease forming between his eyebrows.

"A Sapphire Dragon isn't just some stupid and reckless beast, it is quite the opposite. It is sensible and intelligent which makes it a very formidable foe." Isato replied, still holding his stiff posture.

"That must be why Lady Haswar said that," Freyjador said audibly, realization dawning on him.

"What do you mean?" Lyon asked, her eyes never leaving the powerful beast in front of her.

"Well, she said, _you want a Sapphire Tiara? If you think you can handle it, sure! I'll let Isato accompany you,_" he said repeating Lady Haswar's statement word for word.

"Her Highness would be very upset if the Prince arrived late so we have to wrap this up as fast as we can," Lyon said addressing all of them. She glanced at each of them and they nodded.

Lyon tensed her muscles, Georg gripped his sword handle tighter, Isato readied his bow and the Prince held his nunchakus firmly. The four of them attacked at the exact same time.

Georg dealt the final blow and the dragon fell to the ground. The four of them were covered in soot and parts of their clothes were singed from the fight.

"That – was one hell of a dragon," Georg said as he sheathed his sword.

"I agree." Lyon nodded.

"Where is the Tiara?" Freyjador asked turning to address Isato who was wiping the soot off his face.

"Take it from the dragon's mouth behind the lower layer of teeth." He answered promptly.

Georg stepped forward and opened the dragon's mouth; he pulled out a very black circular object. The four of them crowded around the so called tiara and Freyador examined it with a thoughtful expression.

"That is what we worked so hard for?" Lyon said while inspecting it, disappointment clear on her face.

"Let me do one more thing to it before you say anything else." Isato stepped forward and took the Tiara.

He walked back to Lunas and the three of them followed him, curious as to what he was going to do. He walked but stopped by the spring at the entrance to Lunas. He dipped the Tiara into the water and the black covering began to fade away.

When he pulled it back up it wasn't just that ugly charcoal black object anymore – it was a lovely silver tiara embedded with real, glittering sapphires.

"Wow." was all Georg could say. Lyon seemed slightly surprised and Freyjador seemed pleased.

"The Sapphire Tiara is one of the rarest and most prized jewelry in the whole of Falena. We were lucky we were even able to obtain one." Isato informed them matter-of-factly.

"It's definitely worth all that hard work." Lyon breathed. She began wiping the soot off her face and gazed wonderingly at the small piece of jewelry.

"I'm sure Lym would love it," Freyjador said fondly, but at the mention of the young Queen's name, Lyon and Georg became alert. Lyon looked at the sky and frowned.

"Oh dear, it's an hour before twilight!" she exclaimed urgently and Georg gave a sigh.

"It seems we're going to be facing another fire-breathing dragon when we get back." Georg commented with a grimace.

"I wish you luck on your way back. I must return to Lady Haswar now." Isato bowed politely and left them.

"He could have showed a bit of compassion." Georg commented, watching him return to Lunas.

"He's helped us enough. We need to return to the Palace as soon as possible." Freyjador ordered as he sprinted forward. Lyon and Georg followed swiftly and both of them were right behind him the whole time they had sped back to the castle.

By the time they had arrived, they were heaving breaths and calming their erratic pulses.

"Where have you _been_? Do you know what time it is? What happened to your clothes?" Lym burst out the moment they arrived. Freyjador took a deep breath and faced his younger sister's worried face.

He never liked to make her worry but sometimes she overreacted on the smallest of things. It actually quite troubled him that she depended on him so much, not that he was incapable of supporting her as she needed, but he was worried about how she would fare if he were ever to disappear and leave her on her own.

"We ran into some trouble," Georg explained while looking directly at Miakis whose eyes glittered, knowing exactly what they had gone through. She didn't seem inclined to explain herself but instead asked, "Did you get it then?"

Lyon pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes discreetly at Miakis."Yes we obtained it." Lyon said though her gritted teeth. She forced a smile so as to not arouse suspicion in the Queen.

Freyjador stepped forward and patted Lym's head gently.

"I'm sorry we're late." He apologized sincerely.

She gave no answer and avoided looking him in the eye.

Freyjador slowly pulled out the tiara from his side pouch and held it in front of Lym's face. Her eyes widened and she looked questioningly from Miakis to Freyjador.

"We got it for you." Freyjador replied simply. He looked at Miakis and gave her a small reproving look. She finally had the nerve to look somewhat embarrassed. "It was… a tad difficult but we acquired it for your attire tonight." He explained in a soothing tone that always calmed her when she was having a tantrum.

"I'm quite sure they had to go through a lot just to get that for you Princess. After all, they had to fight a dragon for it." Miakis pointed out cheerfully. Lym's mouth opened in horror. Both Lyon and Georg scowled at her from where they stood.

"So you _did_ know about the dragon." Georg interjected with a grimace.

"You fought a _dragon_?" Lym said gaping at Freyjador. She was frightened by the very idea that he put himself in danger for her sake.

"Miakis said it was a requirement for the party and we couldn't just leave without it." Freyjador explained gently.

Without warning, Lymsleia lunged at Freyjador. She hugged him tightly and buried her face in his clothes.

"I'm so glad your okay and I'm sorry I got upset." she apologized, her voice slightly muffled by clean clothes. He had changed out of his soot stained clothes the moment they had arrived and he was glad he did.

Freyjador gave Lyon and Georg small smiles as he patted her head lightly.

"And here I was expecting we had to fight another dragon." Georg joked and all of them laughed.

"With that settled. It's time to get ready for the party." Freyjador announced and they nodded in agreement.

**-OoO-**

that's it for chapter 2. Please review! I'd really appreciate it. Now in the next chapter I'll finally introduce the mystery girl. Look forward to it! XD

**Endnote: **there was nothing much I could revise but grammar and punctuation marks since the plotline covered is so limited, I realize a little late. I may have added a few details and a dialogue or two but more or less the content is pretty much the same, except it easier and not as irritating to read compared to before.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I finally show a glimpse of my two favorite pairings in Suikoden 5! XD... do you have any idea who it is? If you don't then read on! And if you do, then read too! :)

**Author's Post Note** (here I go again, *laughs*)**:** here is the revised third chapter! Sorry bout the lack of a revised second chapter, I didn't have an extra copy so I couldn't do it but I was able to do the first and third one so here you go!

**-OoO-**

**CHAPTER 3** Fateful Switch

Lymsleia sat on her throne nervously. Freyjador sat to her right in the same place where his father Ferid always sat loyally beside his mother, Arshtat. The Queen's Knights stood in a straight row right in front of the two of them.

Lym fidgeted anxiously whenever she checked the time. The seconds continued to tick by, and Lym seemed to grow more and more anxious.

"I must look awful…" she said gloomily. Freyjador placed his hand over hers comfortingly.

"Of course not. You look lovely." He said honestly. Lym really did look lovely. She was wearing new maroon and gold robes which complemented her brown hair. Her hair was arranged meticulously that it looked like it was flowing. The sapphire tiara was perched on her head and it blended well with the Sun Crown.

She had grown some a year after the civil war, if he was to put it in better terms she was looking more and more like a lady. Her features had become more defined and more movements were more ladylike and poised compared to the 'little tomboy' –as Kyle used to call her – she used to be.

Freyjador was wearing a dark blue version of his Commander uniform with a dark blue cloak to go with it. His hair was slightly trimmed to 'put more emphasis on your handsome face' as Miakis had stated. He couldn't argue with Miakis after all and so he let her do as she pleases otr sees fit. He was grateful though that she had spared any adjustment to the crown circlet of the Commander, it was a priceless object and he surely would have ardently objected to making any adjustments of any sort.

In front of him the Queen's Knights were wearing similar clothes to him though a bit less extravagant than his; he noticed their lack in embellishments and engravings in their armor. He knew Miakis had gone overboard with the preparations but he also praised her for her idea of making his and Lym's clothes contrasting and yet complementing at the same time. Lyon had agreed with him on this point.

Lymsleia looked unconvinced when he said this, though.

"You shouldn't worry too much princess. After all, his Highness, Georg, and Lyon didn't go through all that trouble to just let you end up anything less than beautiful." Miakis said in her optimistic but honest tone. Freyjador noticed Lyon frown slightly, obviously still displeased with Miakis for reason already known.

"Mother was always so stunning, I'm probably plain compared to her." she mumbled pessimistically.

"Mother was always stunning because Father always called her the most exquisite woman in the world and she believed him undoubtedly. This time I'm here to telling you that you look lovely and you have to believe me." Freyjador said in his most encouraging voice.

Lym nodded but she looked a bit dubious.

"You shouldn't criticize yourself to much, Lym. You have mother's blood running in your veins so in your own way, you're just as stunning as Mother. Is the Queen of Falena going to act so weak hearted?" He said pointedly and Lym smiled.

"Of course not. _A Queen must act dignified at all times_ – I remember Mother telling me that a long time ago.I guess you're right as usual brother." She said diffidently. Suddenly the trumpets played loudly and the doors to the Grand Hall opened. The guests started filing in and pretty soon the hall was jam-packed. Freyjador recognized a lot of familiar faces.

He recognized the beavers, the people from Lordlake, Sable, Rafleet, the dragon riders from Sauronix Castle and many others who aided him in the civil war which ended a year ago from today – it really had been quite a while. He was glad to see all of them once more; it had been a long time since all of them had gathered like this.

Lym stood up and looked at him with an expression that said _Wish me luck_, he nodded encouragingly. He was aware why she was anxious; it was time for her to formally begin the party. Lym had never really been good at formal things but she was a very good at negotiations. Dealing with people without any procedure to follow suited her spontaneous personality/

"Thank you, honorable guests for coming tonight to celebrate the anniversary of the end of the civil war. Tonight let us all enjoy ourselves and so I now formally begin this celebration!" she said loud and clear though quite stiff, Freyajdor noticed but he was glad her voice had not wavered – Lym had at least improved at this sort of thing. The crowd cheered, they all smiled at the young Queen before them.

"Yeah!" a loud voice stood out from the crowd. It was Roog shouting enthusiastically, his dragon joining in with him. Rahal was beside him looking quite embarrassed with the attention.

The servants began bringing in and placing huge platters of food on the banquet tables around the room. Freyjador took it upon himself to stand up and greet his guests not only out of tradition and duty but simply because he genuinely wanted to catch up with all his friends and comrades in arms a long time ago.

Freyjador first approached Rahal and Roog who were by one of the banquet tables. At his approach, Rahal had bowed courteously while Roog had stopped stuffing his face with food. Instead he let Lance eat from his plate for the time being.

"Your Majesty, it's a pleasure to see you once again." Rahal said well naturedly.

"I could say the same to you. I've been hearing good things about new Director of the Dragon Riders from several of my associates. Well, mostly from Miakis though." Freyjador replied easily.

"She always tends to exaggerate things." He replied in a light tone.

"Wait, what do you mean Miakis?" Roog said abruptly, wrecking the flow of the conversation.

"Oh yes, I forgot you were unaware. Miakis comes to visit occasionally whenever she feels like it, and coincidentally you're never present whenever she does visit."

"Seriously? How come I didn't know anything about that?" he asked indignantly.

"It must have slipped my mind," Rahal replied offhandedly. "Now what were we talking about before we were so rudely interrupted by my companion?" he addressed Freyjador swiftly.

"I believe we were talking about your achievements as the new Director of the Dragon Riders." Freyjador replied calmly.

"Ah, yes. And speaking of that, have you discussed the matter we spoke about to Her Majesty?"

"Regarding the new uniform and code of the Knights, I've already spoken to her. She says it's perfectly fine for you initialized your proposal for a reformed Dragon Knight cavalry. She's also impressed with the reports you sent her and I am of the same opinion as her."

"I don't deserve such praise Your Majesty. Any other Director would have been capable of doing such." He replied humbly.

"Why are you only praising Rahal? Don't I get a 'job well done too'?" Roog said impishly probably still displeased with Rahal.

"The only thing you have been doing is adding to my workload. Do you know how much trouble it is to fix up after the sort of mess you always leave?" Rahal said as he placed his fingers over his temples.

Freyjador chuckled. "Do your best like always, Roog." He said an encouragement rather than a compliment but Roog didn't seem to notice and grinned like an idiot.

"Don't say such taboo words Your Majesty, Roog working hard will be sure to bring misfortune."

"Hey!" he cried with a hint of outrage.

"Anyway Your Majesty, there's no need for you to listen to the ranting of this idiot. It seems we're keeping you. You have other guests to greet am I right?" he said as he gestured behind him to Dinn who was approaching them. Freyjador nodded and gracefully bid the two Dragon Riders farewell.

"Your Highness, it has been a while." Dinn greeted politely.

"Indeed it has." He replied.

"I came to ask whether you received the monthly report for this month?"

"Oh yes, I scanned through it just last night. Sable's economy seems to be moving smoothly I see." He replied. "You're doing a fine job as the new mayor of Sable, Dinn. The people there must really love you." He added. Dinn looked slightly flustered.

"I can never really get used to that title Your Majesty. I prefer people address me as they used to. Kyle had taken a liking to teasing me frequently." He said the last sentence with a hint of exasperation. Freyjador laughed at his expression. Kyle seemed to tease anyone whenever her felt like it.

"Oh yes there's something else I have to talk to you about. It's regarding –" he began to say but Lyon had appeared behind Freyjador and had whispered something in his ear.

"The ceremonial dance is about to begin." She said simply and Freyjador understood. He turned to Dinn.

"I'm sorry to leave you so suddenly but," he gestured to Lym who was looking for him frantically. Dinn cracked a smile.

"Of course. I understand." He said knowingly.

"I'll come to find you later when I have the time." Freyjador reassured.

"Of course. I'll be ready whenever you are."

Just when Freyjador had reached Lym's throne the orchestra began playing a lovely melody.

Everybody knew what it meant. It was a signal that it was time to dance and it was tradition to always let the Queen and the Commander do the first dance during parties.

Freyjador offered his hand to Lym. She took it and the two of them descended onto the dance floor gracefully. The two of them stood at the very center of the Grand Hall with the whole crowd surrounding both of them. They all had looks of interest diffused across their face.

The orchestra began a slow melody and Freyjador led Lym during the dance. Freyjador was dancing perfectly and he was very skilled in concealing a few of Lym's missteps. The dance finished and the others began waltzing to the dance floor. Miakis came and whisked Lym away.

"You should just relax and have fun tonight, your Highness. Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on her." She whispered in his ear and then she winked and pulled Lym in another direction. Freyjador could still hear her protests when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned. It was Faylen and Faylon. He looked at them inquiringly and understood when they motioned to someone by the balcony.

He walked stealthily towards the shadow and when he was only a few feet away Roy jerked him out onto the balcony. If anyone else saw this they would think Roy was Freyjador's twin brother. Roy was dressed in the exact same clothes as him. He wore a wig very similar to Freyjador's hair. The only difference was the color of their eyes. Freyjador's eyes were a beautiful blue and Roy's eyes were yellow like a cat's.

"Your Highness…" he bowed his head politely. After a few months of training, Roy's way of speaking became much more refined and his personality greatly improved. Freyjador had used him once or twice when he had to leave to attend to business matters.

"I kind of -um- have a favor to ask you." he said in a very un-Roy like tone. Freyjador motioned for him to continue. He saw Roy twining and untwining his fingers that were clasped together. He looked quite anxious and Freyjador was used to seeing him as a rowdy young man.

"Would it be alright for you and me to switch places for a while? I just wanna ask Ly- I mean this chick I've been diggin' to dance with me." He replied in a forced nonchalant voice. Freyjador smiled knowingly. He was well aware of Roy's little crush on a certain female Queen's Knight.

"Sure." Freyjador agreed readily.

"Really?" he couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. It seems even he heard it because he repeated himself in a more dignified tone. "I mean, are you sure?"

Freyjador resisted the urge to laugh and he nodded again while smiled encouragingly. "I'll be in the Palace Garden if you need me." he patted Roy on the back and he exited the balcony.

Freyjador wasn't surprised to find Faylen and Faylon eavesdropping only a foot away from the balcony. They straightened up when they saw him but he had already caught them in the act. Faylen looked upset even though she was trying to hide it. Faylon looked like he wanted to burst out laughing. He smiled, nodded in greeting them bade them farewell.

Freyjador then left the Grand Hall discreetly and when he disappeared through one of the side doors Roy had taken his place. He remembered Dinn just as he as he exited the Grand Hall and decided that he would continue their conversation after he let Roy have a moment of happiness – he deserved to have a little bit of fun now and then.

He walked towards the garden and he stared appreciatively at the night sky. The moon shone brightly and the stars twinkled charmingly. The flowers and plants were basked under the light of the moon and the pond reflected the moon itself. It was a scene depicting the beauty of nature and he always appreciated a clear night like this.

Someone suddenly sneezed near the pond. The prince saw a silhouette of a girl under the shade of the oak tree beside the pond. He didn't recognize her at first but when she came under the light of the moon, realization dawned on him. It was no wonder he hadn't seen her at the party.

She smiled sheepishly and wrapped her scarf tighter around her.

The night breeze ruffled her long wavy blond hair and her dress gently swayed with it. Her carnation colored dress complemented her fair complexion. Their eyes met and both of them smiled simultaneously.

"Luserina…" he greeted her softly – his voice as gentle as the breeze that caressed his cheek.

_Grand Hall_

Roy circled the hall repeatedly for quite – looking for her. A few people had stopped and come to greet him; Roy did the best he could to act very Freyjador-ish but his mind was distracted as he was looking for one girl among dozens of people.

He had spotted Roog asking Miakis to dance with him. He saw Marina pulling Belcoot to the dance floor. He had even spotted Kyle hitting on Jeanne. He recognized a ton of people but he couldn't find the one person he was looking for. He cursed under his breath as he stopped to rest for a bit then he finally spotted her.

She was with Queen Lymsleia, that bratty little girl with a complex with the Commander. He never really said this aloud to anybody but this image of their current Queen was the one he always kept. He approached them and when Lymsleia spotted him coming towards them her sulky eyes brightened immediately. Her head snapped out and she rushed towards him.

"Brother!" she greeted and she hugged Roy by the waist. He shuffled uncomfortably – he never really liked physical contact with the Queen. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" she said impatiently and sounding quite displeased. He knew that if the Commander was in this situation he would easily assure her and keep her in a good mood.

He wasn't really into acting as a good double tonight since his goal was something completely different – and that goal was standing right behind Queen Lymsleia looking at him suspiciously, he noticed as he glimpsed her face.

_I can't imagine having to deal with this brat everyday_ he thought but he smiled in spite of it. He had to put up a suitable façade for now so he could finally do what he wanted to do.

"I've been walking around and chatting with a few people, Lym." He said in a light tone. He turned towards Lyon who was looking at him sharply. He knew she was aware that it was him and not Freyjador. "Lyon, could I perhaps talk to you in private?" he asked in the most courteous tone he could make. Lyon nodded with her eyes slightly narrowed but Lym began to protest.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon." He said imitating the same tone Freyjador used whenever he dealt with his sister. He had learned from Freyjador himself that it was a special prerequisite for him to know how to deal with his younger sister.

He patted her on the head fondly and this seemed to make her feel better. So he was right, she prefers being patted on the head more than having her hair caressed, he thought to himself.

He and Lyon then discreetly went to an isolated corner before Lyon rounded on him.

"What do you think you're playing at Roy?" she whispered irately. She knew as usual, typical for someone like her.

"Nothing really…" he replied coolly. Lyon glared at him. She placed her hands on her hips, looking very displeased with him.

"You promised you wouldn't do this sort of thing anymore." She scolded and he raised his hands in front of him gesturing for her to let him talk.

"I'm not doing this without his permission. You could say he especially allowed me to play Commander tonight." He explained.

"Really?" she asked dubiously.

"Really." He replied swiftly without any hesitation whatsoever.

"I see your telling the truth. So," she finally relaxed her stance as she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her armor. "What do you want where you'd even ask to speak to me in private?" she asked a little bit impatiently. For a minute his resolve had diminished by her reaction to his sudden appearance but he took a deep breath and decided to push through with his plan nonetheless.

"I'll just come clean then, would you dance with me?" he said steadily looking straight at her.

Lyon was taken aback at this statement.

"_What?_" she replied, utterly bewildered. She glanced around them to make sure no one was listening and stared at Roy in slight disbelief.

"I was wondering… –you know, if you'd dance with me." He said a little weaker than before. Lyon noted the small hint of embarrassment in the way he spoke when he repeated it and to her own astonishment she agreed to his offer.

"Um…sure…"

Roy's face lit up when he heard her reply. This time it was his turn to be shocked.

"Really?" he asked unsurely. Lyon saw that his brows were knitted together as if trying very hard to solve a puzzle. She was about to point out that His Highness never made such a face but thought better of it.

"Do you want to or not?" she huffed – still surprised with her own reply.

At her statement his eyes gleamed. And he grinned in a very Roy-like manner. Again Lyon suppressed the urge to point this out.

"Ahh, I remember, I'm supposed to be formal at all times." He said lazily before he held out his hand, he made the same offer but in a much more dignified and elegant tone. Lyon almost imagined the His Highness asking her himself, she had to admit – Roy had gotten much better at acting Freyjador's personality more or less.

"My Lady, will you have this dance with me?" he asked politely and Lyon seemed impressed with his show of grace and poise. He held back the urge to smirk at her when she uncertainly placed her hand in his. He slowly tightened his grip on her small pale hand and led her to the dance floor.

They found a spot and positioned themselves at the exact same time the orchestra changed their song to a slow melody.

"I have an ominous feeling you had this planned since the beginning…" Lyon voiced when they begun to dance in a slow rhythm.

"Not at all." He replied nonchalantly. Lyon eyed him inconspicuously, she could tell him apart from His Highness easily but she couldn't tell whether he was lying or not. Occasionally she would venture a logical guess but tonight he seemed different from the usual Roy she encountered in the Palace.

Roy leaned forward and spun her. As they were turning he winked at Faylon who was by the orchestra doing a thumbs up. He caught a glimpse of Faylen sulking in one corner and maybe it was a trick of his eye but he could have sworn he saw her glaring murderously at Lyon. After a while of silence Lyon spoke again.

"You're actually somewhat skilled at dancing." She complimented as she observed his swift and precise movements. He had actually covered up some mistakes of her own that she made as unnoticeable as possible.

Just then she had accidentally stepped on his cloak for a second and nearly fell but Roy had easily caught her and made it seem as though it was a part of their steps. She felt her face flush with embarrassment and she readied herself for Roy's possible teasing but instead he chose to tactfully ignore it.

"When you're the Commander's secret substitute you have to be as perfect as possible," He replied with no hint of teasing whatsoever. Lyon was slightly taken aback at this. Roy really seemed like a different person altogether tonight. Had it been the usual Roy he probably wouldn't have wasted any time to taunt her.

"– perfect speech, perfect diction, perfect manner and etiquette, perfect poise –everything has to be perfect. I'm actually still trying to figure out how the His Highness lived through all of it." He added the last sentence like an afterthought.

"His Highness always had a knack for dealing with people but I suppose you're quite the opposite, you're actually more of an anti-social person. You must work really hard to make up for that disadvantage." She said thoughtfully as they continued dancing, Roy leading both of them around the dance floor flawlessly. He shrugged at her statement.

"Everyone here expects a lot from me, me who was just a lowly bandit before I met His Highness. I don't want to let them down," he thought for a moment. "Especially you…" he muttered under his breath, a tinge of pink grazing his cheeks.

"What?" she hadn't caught his last words just then. He smiled as the song ended and the two of them slowed to a stop. He performed the traditional bow after a dance and said.

"I said, you're actually pretty fun to be with whenever you aren't yelling my head off." he said honestly – purposely letting his words be drowned away into the idle chatter of the Hall. He let go of her hand and disappeared into the crowd. So Lyon was left there on the dance floor quite disoriented and confused at his conduct.

**-OoO-**

**Endnote:** Revising the whole thing is pretty fun; I realized it when I finished the revised first chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to revise everything by this week and by next week I'll add the two new chapters that I have still to give form to. Look forward to it okay? Oh yes, I'll be skipping the second chapter because I lost my copy of it, so sorry about that and so just deal with me for now. (Maybe I have a little bias for the third chapter but, anyway! :D) By the way, PLEASE REVIEW. You're reviews, comments and suggestions will let me write the new chapters better so don't be shy in leaving me a review or two. Thanks for reading! *smiles*


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I can finally go all out Luserina x Freyjador, I'm so psyched. I'm sorry for not being able to update recently. I didn't have enough time with all my exams coming but here's chapter 4! Enjoy! C:

* * *

CHAPTER 4 Red Rose

* * *

"Why aren't you at the party?" Luserina asked curiously as the two of them sat under the oak tree.

"I'm doing a favor for a friend" Freyjador replied with a smile "you?"

"It's a bit overwhelming inside. I just needed some air…"

"And what else?" Freyjador asked calmly. Luserina looked at him curiously.

"Was it that obvious?" she said with a sigh

"Well, it's not like you to be overwhelmed Luserina. You're the type who overwhelms others with your maturity, not the other way around. So what is it that's bothering you?"

"It's-it's Kyle actually. The whole time I was inside, he kept introducing me to guy after guy. It got bothersome after a while so I escaped here." She explained diffidently. Freyjador knew there was something else but he didn't want to pry so he let it slip.

He chuckled instead.

"Well, that's Kyle for you. Do you know he uses you as an excuse to fool around with Lym?" Freyjador said nonchalantly

She sighed. "I knew he'd do something like that. He's so irresponsible. Instead of making my work easier he just makes it more complicated." She rolled her eyes in frustration. Freyjador smiled.

"By the way, were you able to dance with anyone?"

"No, how about you? Did you dance with anybody other than her majesty?"

He shook his head then he smiled and stood up.

"Will you have this dance with me?" he asked politely as he held his hand out. Luserina smiled and stood up. She did a graceful curtsy.

"I would love to your highness." She replied and gave her hand to Freyjador.

They moved to the center of the garden. Freyjador had one hand holding Luserina's while the other was placed over her waist. Luserina placed her other hand on his shoulder. Freyjador focused on the distant music from the orchestra and began the first step. The two of them danced flawlessly.

Freyjador noted how the moonlight bounced off her light blond hair and made it glow. He noticed how smooth her skin was and how honest and trusting her eyes were. He gently squeezed her hand and he felt the unbelievable softness of it. It was strange to think that these were the hands of a strong leader.

Luserina suddenly seemed so fragile to Freyjador. He knew she had a strong and determined mind but Luserina wasn't a fighter. She could get killed so easily.

At that moment Freyjador noticed something odd reflected in Luserina's eyes. He saw the sharp metal sparkle in the moonlight. He immediately pushed Luserina out of the way. The arrow whizzed past Freyjador's ear. He went under the shadows and pushed her against the oak tree. His face was only a few inches from Luserina's. Her eyes were wide and alert.

"Shh." He placed a finger over his mouth and she nodded. He brought out his nanchakus and was about to go into the open when Luserina stopped him.

He could see the worry and alarm in her eyes and he smiled reassuringly. He loosened her grip on his arm and walked into the moonlight.

Suddenly a barrage of arrows came. He deflected all of them except the last one which was purposely aimed at the oak tree were Luserina was. He jumped in too late and it ended up hitting his shoulder.

Luserina was about to run and help him but he motioned her to stay where she was. Another arrow came but it was far from where the two of them were. It had a note.

Freyjador stood up clutching his bleeding shoulder. He picked up the arrow and pulled the note out.

It read:

_Do not continue the establishment of the alliance Commander Freyjador, or else you will lose people you care about. We will be watching. And if you decide to continue the ceremony tomorrow, you had better be prepared._

Freyjador folded the paper and pocketed it. Luserina took a step forward and looked at Freyjador for permission. He nodded and she rushed to his side.

She brought out a handkerchief and wrapped it around his wound. Freyjador became aware of the fact that Luserina wasn't looking directly at him. He could see the worry but there was also something else in her eyes. He understood after a few minutes.

"Did you know about this?" he asked calmly. She stiffened a bit.

"It's alright if you don't want to talk to me about it Luserina. I won't force you." She shook her head. She looked up and Freyjador saw the guilt in her eyes.

"I did know. I've been getting similar ones these past few days." She said anxiously.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" he asked composedly

"Their goal is to prevent the ceremony. I thought that if I kept quiet about it, the ceremony would continue and their goal would not be achieved. I didn't consider the fact that they would try to harm you too. I thought that they'd only be after me." She sounded upset. She looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry your highness." She said sincerely. She held his hand "I'm so glad you're safe."

"No, rather, _I'm _glad you're safe. What were you thinking Luserina? Why would you sacrifice yourself for the alliance?" Freyjador questioned.

"The alliance is the new hope for the people. It's like a promise of peace. All the people of Falena would be able to live with fewer worries once the alliance is established. They won't have to be afraid of another civil war breaking out while the alliance is there. The people need this alliance as much as we do your highness. It simply cannot be delayed." She explained in the tone of the leader she really was.

"I assume you want me to keep quiet about tonight?"

"If that would be possible yes." She replied unhesitatingly. Freyjador deliberated.

"Alright. I'll keep quiet about it, but you should be aware Luserina-"

"I am well aware of the danger your highness."

"I'm not talking about the danger. You need to be aware of the fact that the ceremony will not go on if you are not present tomorrow." Freyjador replied. Luserina looked taken aback.

"But your highness-" she began but Freyjador interrupted her.

"The ceremony will not begin unless everyone who is supposed to be in the alliance is present. That includes the Barrows family, you are the representative of the Barrows family Luserina. If you are not there the ceremony would be worthless." He stated simply. Freyjador picked up all the remnants of the arrows and hid them behind the bushes.

Luserina was about to say something else but Kyle had chosen that moment to make his appearance.

"Luserina! I finally found-" he began but then he paused when he spotted Freyjador. "Oh, your highness. Good evening. Weren't you just in the hall dancing with Lyon a while ago?"

He looked from Luserina to Freyjador. A smile slowly spread over his face. A mischievous one at that.

"Well, don't let me interrupt." He said smoothly as he turned and marched back to the hall.

"It seems he misunderstood. That makes it much easier to cover up." Freyjador commented.

"Please forgive his rudeness." She said apologetically. The two of them smiled.

"I believe it's time to go back." Freyjador announced and Luserina nodded wearily.

"I'll definitely be there tomorrow." She said as she stepped back into the white marble hall. She had that determination in her eyes that Freyjador had always liked. He smiled and nodded.

He looked back and saw something in the garden. He went back and got it. Luserina waited for him, a questioning look in her eyes.

He went closer to Luserina. He raised it. It was a red rose. He tucked it behind her ear and stepped back to look at her.

He smiled. It suited her perfectly. It looked delicate against her ivory skin and light blond hair. She touched it lightly with her fingers.

"It suits you." Freyjador commented.

"Thank you." she said amiably

"You're very much like a rose yourself Luserina." he said serenely. She looked at him curiously.

"In what way?"

"You're delicate and lovely as the petals but you're as strong and determined as the thorns around you" their gazes locked. Freyjador smiled and continued "You go ahead, I still have some business to take care of." he didn't say anymore and he waited for Luserina to start walking.

Luserina turned slowly and began walking back to the Grand Hall. Freyjador gazed at her receding form.

Freyjador looked down and examined his hands.

Luserina didn't have the hands of a leader but she had the heart of a queen.

He clenched his fist and looked back to the garden. He noticed a slight movement beyond the shadows then he turned on his heel and went to prepare. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day...

* * *

And that was my first chapter all about Freyjador and Luserina. Sigh… I can never get enough of these two. Actually, I admire Luserina too. She's smart, pretty, princess-like and I think she's the only one worthy of Freyjador. I can't wait to write more chapters about them. By the way, PLEASE REVIEW! It would really help. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for the extremely long wait. I won't delay any further, here's Chapter 5! :D

**Author's Post Note: **Woohhh – yes! I'm finally achieving the goal of revising all the current chapters! Hurray for me!

**-OoO-**

CHAPTER 5 The Ceremony

"She's gone." Lyon announced grimly as she reentered the arena where not so long ago, the Sacred Games where held.

Everyone was gathered around Freyjador and Lymsleia. The atmosphere was tense and each one wore a grave expression. The only ones who had not gone out were ones disinclined to physical combat and a few bodyguards to reassure their safety. But safety alone could not ease their anxiety.

They were beautiful banners and decorations all around the arena but it did nothing to soothe the grave mood within the arena, it fact, it was the cheeriness around the people that seemed to make the dark cloud above them darker in contrast.

"The other Knights have secured the perimeter your Highness and the search parties have yet to return." She reported in serious tone. She looked only at Freyjador and shrugged off the looks she had received on her arrival.

Freyjador was keenly aware of the looks of confusion and concern he was receiving but he kept an expressionless face since the moment they had found Chuck's unconscious body in one of the corridors.

"I see. How is Kyle doing?" Freyjador inquired. His voice was even and firm.

"He's distracted." Lyon replied bluntly. Freyjador could see how the pressure from around them was beginning to affect Lyon. She looked weary but worried at the same time. Freyjador knew she had come as fast as possible to deliver her report. He knew she would have rather have been in one of the search parties but it was her duty as his bodyguard to stay by his side, just as it was his duty to stay by his Queen.

"He's worried." Lym agreed.

Freyjador did not offer any words. He would have wanted nothing but to have gone searching for Luserina himself, but the circumstances did not allow it. The arena needed someone to calm them and reassure them of the situation. Lym was completely incapable of easing everyone, seeing as how she could not stop fidgeting nervously herself; so Freyjador took it upon himself to stay behind as duty decreed.

"We all are, but the best choice at the moment is to wait for the others to return." Lucretia pointed out in her usual intelligent tone. Lucretia had always been the most level headed person Freyjador had ever met and he was glad she was here. It was her presence that kept Freyjador from letting frustration and guilt overwhelm him.

"I agree," Lyon said resignedly, facing the direction where she knew the search party led by Kyle was assigned.

"Lyon. If you would, I would like a private audience with you." Freyjador addressed Lyon and she turned back swiftly. At his words, she nodded and followed him to one side of the arena where Freyjador was sure they could not be overheard.

"Your Highness. Were you expecting something of this sort to happen?" Lyon questioned knowingly and Freyjador nodded. He knew that she had begun to suspect something was amiss the moment he had returned to his quarters after the incident in the garden rather than to return to the Great Hall.

"Luserina asked me to keep it a secret but seeing as how keeping quiet will be of no use now, the truth is that somebody has been threatening her." He spoke loud enough for only the two of them to hear. Freyjador knew they were well out of earshot but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched from everywhere.

"How long have you known about this?" she inquired.

"I only found out about it yesterday. I was together with Luserina and we were attacked. I received a note addressed to me soon after." Freyjador pulled out the folded paper from before and handed it to Lyon. She scanned through it quickly and frowned as she handed it back to him.

"They must be desperate to keep the alliance from being established." Lyon commented, still eyeing the piece of paper warily. Freyjador looked at it for a moment then tucked it back within the folds of his robes.

"Do you have any idea who it might be?" Freyjador asked her. When it came to things like this, Lyon and Lucretia were the only ones he consulted. He made a reminder to talk to Lucretia later if ever they were unable to locate Luserina. He hoped desperately that it wouldn't come to that but he couldn't deny his intuition that they would not be able to find her anywhere nearby anymore.

"The arrows they used. What did it look like?" she asked out of the blue. There was something in Lyon's expression that made him think about his answer.

"I couldn't really examine them but I hid all the remnants behind a bush in the Palace Garden." He answered and she nodded.

"Okay. I'll look into it later." Lyon replied then she glanced at the crowd looking anxiously at Lymsleia. She looked extremely upset and worried. She kept glancing nervously at the entrance where Lyon had arrived from and Freyjador could see furtive glances in their direction.

"Lyon, when was the last time you saw Luserina?"

Freyjador had kept an eye on Luserina since the moment she had arrived but he had only let her out of his sight for a moment and she had disappeared without a trace.

"When she told me she had forgotten something. I volunteered to accompany her but she said Chuck would do." Lyon answered carefully.

"And the next thing we know, Chuck is severely wounded, sprawled on the marble floor and Luserina is missing." Freyjador finished for her. He closed his eyes and remembered the night of the party.

The determination in her face when she had said the words, _I'll definitely be there tomorrow_.

And yet, where was she now?

How could he have allowed such a blunder. He should have told Lyon about it the moment he had discovered it – but she had asked him to keep quiet. He could not have changed her mind, he knew that much but he still blamed himself for letting her get kidnapped.

He closed his eyes and made a decision.

"I should have insisted that I come with her, your Highness. I knew you were keeping a special eye on her but I let her go anyway," she said disconsolately. It didn't surprise him that Lyon knew about that but he would not allow her to take the blame. If it was anyone's fault, it was his own for being unable to protect her.

"Lyon," he began to say when a voice spoke from behind him.

"It is unwise to leave your subjects in such a state, your Highness." A familiar voice chided him in that same characteristic tone of hers.

He opened his eyes and turned to face the person he knew all too well and the person he had once trusted with the lives of all his friends.

"Forgive me. I simply had a matter to discuss with Lyon. I shall return now." he replied as he turned to face her.

She still wore her noble's garb that suited her undoubtedly and she waved her hand fan as she gestured to the crowd where she had come from.

"There's no need. I've already instructed the little Queen on what she must do," she spoke calmly.

Freyjador was mildly surprised to find Lym addressing each of them. He could faintly hear the words she was speaking and he knew they were words of prayer. He caught the sound of Luserina's name and offered a silent prayer himself.

_Please let her be safe._

"Hmmm… it seems you have already come to a decision your Highness." Lucretia stated lightly as she looked into his eyes. Freyjador nodded and glanced back at his sister who was doing her best to be a Queen. For the first time, she was standing there as their Queen without him by her side and it made him feel proud of her.

"The ceremony must continue–" he began to say as his eyes drifted into the distance where Luserina might be. Lyon's eyes widened.

"–but not today. If Luserina will be found today, which I know is highly unlikely, it would continue; but seeing as how much of a tight spot we are in, we need a plan of action." He finished, looking purposely at Lucretia She gave him a confident smile and said,

"I knew it would be something like this. I already prepared various plans but it would all depend on one decision you have to make. You don't have to tell me right away because I know you'll tell me once the search parties arrive. I'm also quite sure you will figure out my main plan with your decision. I will simply continue from where you left off." She smiled calmly and went back to the crowd.

**-OoO-**

At the break of twilight the search parties returned with grim expressions. As each party arrived one after the other, Freyjador's hunch was becoming surer and surer. Once the last search party arrived, Kyle's search party, his intuition had become truth.

"I'm sorry. There was no sign of her on our side." Rahal reported.

"We got a negative too," Lorelei said flatly.

"Sorry. No sign of her on our side," Roy said with an apologetic expression.

"Forgive me your highness. We were unable to locate her." Dinn reported grimly.

"We found that a small ship was hidden somewhat west of here. We tried following the marks they left at the bottom but the tide had cleared most of it. We estimate them to have left about a few hours ago." One of the beavers reported.

"I see. It was a very good plan. The river a few miles away from here is almost undetectable in the map and we wouldn't expect them to be so far off. They must be experts if they kidnapped Luserina and escaped in such a short span of time." Lucretia said audibly. She turned to face Freyjador.

"Your Highness. We aren't dealing with amateurs here. What do you suggest we do?" Lucretia asked.

The search parties had returned with depressing results. The Queen's Knights had returned with the search parties and each one looked serious, awaiting his decision. The atmosphere in the arena had darkened even more. Now everyone was looking at Freyjador. They were waiting for his answer.

"I will search for Luserina," He said decisively and looked each person in the eye, waiting for them to argue with him

"And what of the ceremony your highness?" Galleon questioned.

"It will be postponed," Freyjador replied swiftly, "There is no point in continuing when one vital member is missing. We will tell the public that Luserina collapsed during the ceremony and was found to be severely ill. The ceremony will be postponed until she recovers from her so called sickness." Freyjador continued. "Also, I apologize for keeping it secret but I also received a note yesterday from the culprits. Their goal is to prevent the formation of the alliance."

"Why don't we just pretend the ceremony finished and then finalize it when we finally find Luserina?" Dinn suggested. To this, Kyle reacted violently.

"And risk the chance that they might kill her? No way! I won't allow it!" he said angrily taking Dinn by the collar and glaring at him.

"Kyle!" Lyon warned. Kyle slowly let go and took a step back. Freyjador saw that his fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. The color had drained from his face and he looked extremely tired.

"Sorry," He said, lowering his eyes.

"I understand." Dinn replied reassuringly as he fixed his collar. Galleon shook his head at Kyle and Belcoot was hesitant of whether to approach him or not.

"Don't worry Kyle. I will not let them kill her. As I said, I will search for her and I will find her. I promise you," Freyjador swore with a much determination he could muster.

As if suddenly realizing what he had said just then, Kyle's head snapped up and he said, "Then I'll come with you."

"You cannot." Freyjador replied simply.

"I beg your pardon your Highness, but my sister has been kidnapped and you don't want me to help you look for her?" he spoke in forced calm tone.

Freyjador could plainly see the anger building up in him and Belcoot had placed a firm hand on Kyle's shoulder in case Kyle would end up doing something he would regret later.

"You misunderstand me Kyle. I do need your help. But I require your assistance in a different way." He looked straight into Kyle's eyes. "I need you to go and take over Luserina's duties for now. The Barrows cannot be without a leader. Not in this state of uneasiness. And it would also reinforce the facade about Luserina being taken ill." Freyjador explained.

"His highness is correct. It is more reasonable for the leader of the Barrow's older brother to take over while she is sick than for him to be wandering around for no reason." Lucretia pointed out. Kyle thought for a minute then he locked gazes with Freyjador.

"You _will_ find her and bring her back safe and sound right?"

"Most definitely." Freyjador replied resolutely. Kyle thought for a moment then sighed.

"Okay. I understand. I'll take over Luserina's job for now. I leave her in your hands your Highness," He said resignedly.

"Then who will accompany you brother?" Lym asked, speaking aloud for the first time since the search parties arrived.

"Georg." Freyjador replied easily.

He had already decided the moment he had made his decision. Only Georg was suitable to be his companion. Everybody looked at Georg and he nodded at Freyjador.

"Your Highness, it would make more sense if Lyon accompanied you. Having only the Commander absent without his bodyguard would look out of place." Belcoot pointed out.

To this Freyjador replied, "Who says I will be absent?"

A loud groan came from the crowd. Everybody turned and their gazes landed on a brown-haired youth.

"I had a feeling it would be something like this again," Roy said with a frown.

"But you'll do it nonetheless won't you, Roy?" Freyjador said with a small smile.

"I don't have a choice now do I?" he said helplessly.

"Lyon," Freyjador said looking at her. She looked back at him and nodded.

"Lyon will accompany you as your bodyguard, Roy. The two of you will be together most of the time I am away." Freyjador saw the barest hint of a smile play on Roy's lips but he was glad he had kept a gloomy face.

Freyjador turned to address everyone.

"Everything must seem as normal as possible. We do not want to alert the citizens and let them know that something else is going on. That is your job. You must go about everyday as you usually do and remain as calm as possible. We should all return to the castle now, I've already had your sleeping quarters prepared." He finished and motioned for the Knights to accompany everybody back to the palace.

Soon, the only people left where Freyjador, Lyon, Georg, Lucretia and Lymsleia.

"When will you be leaving brother?" Lym asked, her voice strangely devoid of emotion.

"Tomorrow. But first, we need to employ some help. Am I correct, Lucretia?" Freyjador asked deliberately.

"It seems I underestimated you, your Highness. You even figured out that part of my plan. You may have the talent to be a great tactician yourself," Lucretia said with an amused smile.

The answer came to Lyon and Georg simultaneously, "Ah, I see." Both of them chorused.

"Who are you referring to brother?" Lym asked, confused. Freyjador smiled.

"Oboro Detective Agency." he replied simply.

**-OoO-**

Gosh, I wonder how this will turn out. See it in the next chapter okay? By the way PLEASE REVIEW! I'd really appreciate it. And if you have some suggestions on what you think should happen, feel free to send me a message

**Endnote: **I miss my Frey-Lu chapter. Gah, darn it. I'm just going to hurry up and let them meet each other again already. Tch. Anyway, I hope you liked the revised chapter. I think I edited a lot of things so it was worth it to revise. :D onto the next one!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I dedicate this chapter to my reviewers who keep encouraging me to continue the story. If it weren't for you, I would never find the inspiration to write a new chapter. I'll be using a few spaces but I'll write it just for you guys:

-don't worry, I have no intention of abandoning this fanfic at all so even I'm really really late in updating, there will definitely always be a next chapter until I finish it.

-I'm not used to writing really long chapters but I'll do my best to make it longer.

-Thanks so much for adding my story to your alert and favorite story lists. Even though it's only my first story, I'm glad you appreciate it.

-I want live up to your expectations so don't be shy in giving your comments and suggestions. I'll gladly take them.

Anyway, I love you guys for helping me hone my writing skills and I think I've tarried a little too much now but here's CHAPTER 6! ^.^

**Chapter 6 Know Thy Enemy**

"I haven't seen you in a long time, your Highness." Oboro greeted pleasantly as Freyjador and Georg entered their small office in weathered cloaks.

"I could say the same about you, Oboro." Freyjador greeted in return with a smile of his own.

It had been a long time since he had last talked to Oboro. Freyjador had sent him an invitation to the party but he had answered that he was unable to attend because of certain business matters. Ever since the civil war, more people had begun coming to Oboro Detective Agency for help and it was now as prosperous as it could get in Sol-Falena City.

"Ah, Sir Georg Prime. Good to see you looking so well. The last I heard about you, you were at Kanakan." He greeted Georg.

"You're as well informed as ever Oboro. It seems you have spies everywhere." Georg replied easily, giving a smile.

"You flatter me. It was only by chance that I saw you on one of my escapades," He said politely. Georg's expression changed but he said nothing in reply to his statement though Freyjador could clearly see that he had something to say.

"Well, anyway Oboro. We have a job for you." Freyjador stated, getting down to business immediately.

"You wouldn't be here for any other reason anyway," Shigure said from the corner of the room where he was lazing around.

"Shigure! Mind your manners!" Fuyo chastised. Shigure ignored her and covered his face with a newspaper as he slept once again.

"I'm sorry about that your Highness." Oboro apologized courteously. "Why don't we talk about it in the next room? We'll a have a bit more privacy there." he motioned to a door to the side of the front desk and both of them nodded.

"Oh, Oboro. Shall I prepare some tea for our customers?" Sagiri asked curiously before he had passed the door completely.

"Would you like some tea your Highness?" he turned back and addressed them.

"No, I'm fine. How about you Georg?" Freyjador asked, turning to him.

"I'm good. Let's get this over with." He replied swiftly and Oboro nodded at Sagiri.

Oboro walked past the door and led them inside a small room with one table and two chairs opposite each other.

Freyjador sat opposite Oboro at the table while Georg stood in one corner of the room, leaning against the wall.

"So what can I do for you today your Highness?" Oboro asked and Freyjador knew that he had his full attention now.

"As most people know, the ceremony today was postponed due to Luserina Barrows being taken ill," Freyjador began.

"Which is very likely given her disposition but – she isn't ill at all, is she?" Oboro asked pointedly. Freyjador paused, took a deep breath and continued.

"The truth is that she was kidnapped by someone and we have no idea of her whereabouts."

"And so you want my help in locating her." Oboro continued and Freyjador nodded with a smile. Oboro rubbed his chin thoughtfully and then smiled "Okay. I accept your request."

"Thank you for your cooperation. I will ask someone to send you the payment later." Freyjador remembered something important. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and propped it on the table. Oboro looked at it curiously.

"Read it," Freyjador said simply. Oboro slowly reached out, took the piece of paper and scanned it.

Freyjador spoke evenly. "Yesterday, one of the culprits or a subordinate of the culprit sent me this message. I don't think it's much of a clue but I thought it would help you somehow."

"And _how_ exactly was this message delivered to you your Highness?" he asked in a tone that said it needed an answer.

"It came attached to an arrow." He replied and he saw a brief flicker of recognition in his eyes.

"And what did the arrow look like?" Oboro asked quietly. Freyjador looked puzzled. It would seem too much of a coincidence for Lyon and Oboro to ask the very same question.

"Is there some connection with the arrow they used to the culprits?" he questioned. Oboro shook his head gently. Freyjador wondered if he was answering his question or thinking about something.

"Not really. I was assuming that we could trace where it was made if it came from another country or we could deduce the level of financial support they have from the material used. Remember your Highness, even the smallest details can hold big meanings," He said solemnly then he looked out the window to his right.

"We will take our leave then, Oboro. Please contact Lyon or any of the Knights when you obtain any information," Freyjador said as he stood up. Oboro stood up to escort them to the door.

When they were at the front door, Oboro spoke in a solemn voice, "I would be very cautious if I were you your Highness, this may very well be a trap of some sort."

"I am well aware Oboro. Nonetheless, going through this _trap _is the easiest way to find Luserina at the moment." He replied calmly. Oboro smiled.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, your Highness." He finished then Freyjador and Georg went on their way. Oboro entered the cabin again and sighed.

"Is something wrong Oboro?" Fuyo asked curiously.

"I'm hoping my guess is incorrect. If I'm not mistaken, Shigure, Sagiri –" he said as he looked gravely at the two of them "I have a feeling we'll be meeting some very old acquaintances of ours." He continued.

Freyjador and Georg returned to the palace soon after finishing their meeting with Oboro. All was well on their return; the servants knew nothing and everyone acted their parts convincingly.

Both of them entered the Great Hall where the Knights, Lucretia, Roy and Lymsleia were waiting.

"How did it go your Highness?" Lucretia asked despite knowing the answer.

"It went as expected." Freyjador answered to humor her.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Roy asked bluntly, looking at him curiously.

"Ah yes, I believe a disguise must be underway for you your Highness. You're too eye-catching and almost everyone in Falena knows who you are," Lucretia said audibly. She paused to think. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and when she opened them, they glittered with satisfaction.

"I have the perfect disguise," she announced confidently.

"What is it?" Miakis asked eagerly her eyes sparkling with interest.

"It's a surprise." She replied with her usual Lucretia playfulness. "Anyway, I'll need your help Miakis." She added and Miakis smiled excitedly.

"I just love surprises." She exclaimed like a little girl with a new toy.

"I think you had better be prepared your Highness. If Miakis is involved, it's never exciting for the receiving person." Lyon whispered urgently.

Freyjador chuckled quietly and replied "I can't wait to see what they have prepared for me."

He turned to face Georg.

"We leave early morning and head to Raftfleet to meet with Raja and Fuwala Fuwalu. We need to have them keep an eye out in the rivers," Freyjador said audibly.

"Sure thing. We'll also be hitching a ride with them is that right?"

"Yes." He answered

"How long do you estimate we'll be gone?"

"A week at most. If we take too long they might decide to just… kill her. We can't have that. I won't allow it." Freyjador said, his eyes filled with determination.

"And that's why Kyle left her in your hands," Lymsleia said with a proud smile.

"Also, I don't want anybody to see us off." Freyjador continued.

"Understood." The Knights replied in unison.

"Of course." Lucretia replied.

Roy patted Freyjador's shoulder lightly.

"I'll do my best not to sully your image again," He said jokingly, referring to the first time the two of them met. Freyjador smiled in return.

Lym just hugged him tightly.

"You'll return home safe and sound right?" she whispered, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Of course." Freyjador replied confidently. She pulled away and faced Georg.

"As Queen of Falena, I command you to return with my brother safe and sound," She said in her most authoritative voice. Georg chuckled.

"I fully intended to do so from the start, your Majesty. Don't worry. I swear to protect him with my life" Georg replied seriously with the same dignity he had when he was still an official Queen's Knight.

Lymsleia smiled contentedly then her face suddenly went serious.

"Let our mercy as deep as the Feitas and our authority as powerful as the sun be revealed to us all." Lym said absolutely. Freyjador and all present repeated her words in perfect unison.

"Thank you." He replied graciously as he ruffled her hair and dismissed the meeting.

After the meeting, Lyon immediately headed towards the Palace Garden. There was something nagging her at the back of her mind during the meeting and she had remembered her promise to Freyjador to check up on the arrow remnants he had hidden during the first attack. But as Lyon got closer and closer to the garden her manner became more hesitant with each step. A huge intuition was building up within her and she was afraid her hunch was right.

_Get a hold of yourself Lyon, remember that this is for Luserina and the alliance's sake. _ She thought as she steeled herself for what she was about to discover. She entered the familiar scenery but immediately she noticed the one detail that was completely out of place. There was a young man the same age as her- with the same exceptionally pale skin as her.

"Dolph!" she snarled as he looked at her expressionlessly.

"Ah, Lyon. We meet again." He replied dully.

Lyon saw the arrow remnants he had clenched in his right hand.

"So it _was_ Nethergate." She said the last word with disdain and hatred.

"You too were once one of us, Lyon." He paused, "Both of you were once one of us." he continued as he looked at a group of trees to his left. Lyon's brow creased in confusion.

"For you to detect me so quickly, and I had just arrived." A familiar voice said from the direction Dolph was facing. A silhouette appeared and slowly Oboro appeared from behind the tree.

"Don't be foolish commander, stealth like that is child's play to you. Also, you purposely made yourself make a light draft to graze me," Dolph said coolly.

Lyon gaped at Oboro. Oboro waved a hand carelessly.

"I don't have such a fancy title anymore. I'm Oboro, Ace Detective now." He replied cheerfully. Then in an instant his face turned serious and his eyes and voice were darker, a hint of the kind of life he led before. "Let's get down to business shall we? An assassin from Nether Gate would never let themselves be seen, which means you have a different reason for appearing before us now."

"I want to ask both of you to come back with me to Nether Gate. Of course, that would include your two assistants Oboro. We are willing to give back your title if you choose to come back to us," Dolph answered without missing a beat.

"No thank you. I'm perfectly satisfied with my occupation at the moment. I'll inform you if I ever want to go back to merciless killing," Oboro said in his usual cheerful tone.

"I refuse of course. I would never betray his Highness and her Majesty. You will have to kill me before I would ever return to Nether Gate." Lyon replied resolutely.

"Then kill you we shall, Lyon." He sighed and continued "we declare war upon the royal family of Falena." As soon as he said these words he disappeared. Lyon wished to speak with Oboro once he was gone but when she scanned her surroundings, she found he too, had disappeared. Lyon immediately headed towards Freyjador's room to convey what had just happened. She rushed into his room and her eyes widened as she gaped at the three ladies present in the room. Lucretia, Miakis and…the Prince?

**-OoO-**

Freyjador sat on the window sill and stared at the darkness beyond his window. He breathed and his warm breath fogged the clear glass. He pressed his fingers against it and felt the coolness transfer to the tips of his fingers.

_Luserina_.

He wanted to see her safe and sound as soon as possible. He didn't want to see her hurt or wounded when he found her. And worst of all, he did not want to find her dead. He tried to imagine the world without Luserina Barrows.

People would get over it; life would go on and soon they would lose their grief. They would continue with their lives and Luserina's death would only be but a sad memory to them. Kyle would never forgive though, and he would remember her death for the rest of his life. Her death and his failure.

But what of himself? Would he be able to continue on in a world without Luserina? He did not truly know. He should have know the answer but Freyjador did not know what he would do if he were to fail her and Kyle.

One thing was for sure though; he did not want to lose those bright and intelligent eyes he liked so very much. He wanted to still be able to gaze into their depths and wonder what sort of secret they held.

He did not want to see people saddened by her death – or was it his own sadness that he wished to avoid?

If he were to put his feelings into simple words it would be,

He did not want to lose Luserina Barrows. But it was a strange thought, because she had never belonged to him in the first place.

Did that mean then, that he wanted her to be his own?

Freyjador closed his eyes and her beautiful eyes were what he saw instead of darkness.

He sighed. His feelings would have to wait until he had found her. He could not be distracted by emotions. He had only one goal and that was to take back Luserina.

End note: You probably already have an idea about the next chapter… (laughs). Oh. It's actually longer than any other chapter I've written. :D Btw, PLEASE REVIEW. If you have any suggestions on what you want to happen, just send me an email and I'll work it out. Once again, to my reviewers, this is for you! :"

**Post Endnote: **Sorry, my need for Frey-Lu fluff led me to adding the brooding last part of the story. I just couldn't help it! I just want them to end up together so much! Argh, now I want to finish this darn story already! Tsk. : I will persevere!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Well, what do you know, I finally decided to update after suuuuuuch a long time. :D I suppose I should apologize and I am really sorry for not updating in such a long time. I just didn' t feel the drive to write the next chapters or think of the next plotline anymore for quite a while. You have probably cursed me in my sleep quite a few times since my dream last night was that I got murdered while I typed my other story so I just decided to type this one. I hope the chapter satisfies you, if not, feel free to scold me and tell me to write the next chapter faster (or maybe possibly curse me in my sleep again so I'll feel the need to update again. ^.^)

Anyway, this is dedicated to **Yulia** 'cos she was my latest reviewer who nagged me to finally update, you guys should thank her because I finally decided to get this chapter over with thanks to her review. :D But I love everyone for reviewing, even the ones who reviewed during my interval of Not Updating or Just Not Feeling It. I really 3**L**3**O**3**V**3**E**3 you guys!

**Title:** Finding What Was Missing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the almighty Suikoden series nor would I dare dream because its too much for a commoner such as me to own such an amazing game.

Here we go guys! READY! SET! FREYJADOR! (whoops, I meant-) GO!

-OoO-

**Chapter 7** The Battle Begins

Luserina slowly opened her eyes in the unfamiliar dark room. She was lying on cold concrete and her body was stiff all over. The last thing she remembered was being gagged and knocked unconscious by someone at the ceremony. Her head was aching, her arms and feet were shackled to the wall. It was cell and she was a prisoner, she understood that much. She closed her eyes to think more rationally but Freyjador's voice suddenly echoed in her mind.

_The ceremony will not go on if you are not present_ and without missing a beat she remembered her own confident voice as she told him _I'll definitely be there tomorrow_.

Luserina could feel the apprehension growing inside her. _How could I have been so careless? Now because of me…the alliance –_ just as she was blaming herself a man's voice suddenly came from the darkness outside her cell.

"I'm glad you've regained consciousness Luserina Barrows." He said civilly then he paused for a second.

"You're expression at the moment is quite amusing, if I may say." The voice added. It left Luserina mystified as to how he was able to discern her face in this place of poor light but that was not her top priority at the moment.

Luserina immediately composed herself in front of the stranger. She would not break down if front of anybody, especially not to a possible enemy. She straightened her back and kept her face neutral.

"The ceremony –" Luserina began.

" – was postponed due to a noble by the name of Luserina Barrows being taken extremely ill during the ceremony." he answered, as though reading her mind perfectly. "Quite a convenient alibi, it isn't at all unlikely given your fragile disposition." He continued as if simply thinking aloud.

Luserina refrained from any change in her stoic expression. _So he did postpone the alliance. His Highness is true to his word._ She thought dejectedly but in a way she felt a bit flattered that his Highness had considered her important enough to postpone the ceremony for. She was a mere subject; she didn't deserve such special treatment. She felt flattered – but also utterly useless, she had only caused him trouble.

When she had taken over the Barrows family after the war, Freyjador had asked her if she wanted to help him build a new nation. And now, here she was – being a hindrance to the achievement of that goal. To her – there was no greater humiliation than what she had caused.

A sudden realization dawned on her at the thought of Freyjador. _What if his Highness is searching for me? No! He shouldn't put himself in harm's way, not for my sake. If he were to receive a fatal wound – I could never forgive myself. _She thought desperately, pressing her knuckles painfully against the cold floor.

"You've gotten quiet. What is it that's bothering you so much?" The stranger asked curiously. Luserina immediately realized her error. She needed to focus on any information she could get at the moment, if she was going to be a hindrance, she could at least make it harder for them to use her.

"I'm trying to figure out who you are." She replied blatantly.

"I am but one of the many who plotted to kidnap you." The voice answered easily. Abruptly, a spark sounded and a lamp perched on a wooden table rapidly filled the dark, cold cell with an eerie light. Luserina could plainly see the face of the stranger now and she realized she had seen him before – in the civil war a few months ago.

"I am Dolph. I don't believe we've been properly introduced before, Luserina Barrows."

"You were a part of Nether Gate."

"I still am." he replied nonchalantly with a casual wave of his hand.

"That cannot be possible. The previous Queen and Commander abolished Nether Gate a long time ago." She replied intelligently.

"Ah, but that does not mean we do not exist. I am here aren't I? And I as I said before, I am only one of the many who plotted to kidnap you." His eyes glittered dangerously as he kept his eyes fixed on her. The pale luminescence of his skin was ghostly – and a tad frightening from were Luserina was seated.

His sharp and calculating eyes scrutinized her severely with their unwaverig gaze. Luserina wanted to turn away but kept her own gaze steady to protect her dignity – not as Luserina but as the Leader of the Barrows family… the leader who had caused the crisis that was causing such distress to Commander Freyjador and the country.

"Also, would you like to see our master plan Miss Barrows? It was christened _Ascension_ by the others, a fitting name actually." He added as an afterthought with an amused smile just as he stood up and pulled the lamp of the table and dangled it by his side.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked evenly. Dolph took a step towards her cell with lamp the hand. The shadow that covered part of his face made his extremely calm face seem almost sinister.

"I'm sure you've thought of the answer to that question by now." He swiftly pulled out a key and unlocked the cell door. Luserina stared at him. His unbelievably pale skin seemed almost completely white up close – white… and almost lifeless.

He came into the cell and before she realized it, unshackled her arms and legs from the wall. When she heard the chains clatter on the stone floor she turned to look at him but found no one.

"Follow me please." His voice said from behind her and Luserina hastily turned on her heel only to find him standing casually by a staircase leading upwards to open air, Luserina concluded. She realized that the cell was actually underground.

He looked at her for another few seconds before he turned and proceeded to walk up the stairs. She was astounded when she became aware of the fact that he made absolutely no noise whenever he moved. It made Luserina feel a bit paranoid since she could never be truly sure where he was even when they were within close proximity.

It was a few minutes after he had gone that Luserina hoped fervently that she would still live to apologize to his Highness in person; she did not want to die with such a heavy weight in her chest. Especially since she _knew_ that her death would cause the Prince so much grief – more than anything, she didn't want to sadden him or cause him any pain.

The image of him smiling radiantly flitted through her mind and she gritted her teeth.

-OoO-

The cool breeze blew through Freyjador's long flowing robes as he and Georg sat on the moving boat. Freyjador adjusted the brown wig and headdress on his head then clasped his hands together just as Lucretia and Miakis had taught him to do. Truth to be told, being a woman was not an easy task. He had learned it firsthand as Lucretia had drilled into his mind the little habits women did unconsciously.

"It oddly suits you, your Highness." Georg commented with a low chuckle as he looked back and saw Byakuren behind their boat with a sort of amused smile, as far as a giant white serpent smiles go anyway.

"The thought of becoming a woman has never crossed my mind Georg." Freyjador said wryly. "Which I suppose is the exact reason Lucretia chose this specific disguise for me." He added as he relaxed his rigid shoulders.

Keep yourself in line with your center of gravity at all times, always keep your lips in a half smile, tuck your hair behind your ears once in a while – indeed, all of it was quite taxing on a biologically male body such as Freyjador's. Not to mention that his lack of mammary glands was mended using something Freyjador would rather not mention aloud.

"I believe, your Highness, that she simply chose it for self-satisfaction." Georg replied with a half-smile. Freyjador chuckled in reply to his statement.

"Maybe you are correct, but I don't think Lucretia would choose a disguise just for some self-entertainment. To be honest, it _is_ a brilliant idea." He defended, like the kind-hearted and unprejudiced Commander he was known as.

"A very good idea which, coincidentally involved her – strange hobby." Georg said with a small shake of his head. "I suppose might as well agree with your _innocent_ notion on women, your Highness." He added as he gave a nonchalant shrug.

Freyjador smiled sedately in reply. "What's this Georg? Are you perchance implying that they are not as I perceive?"

"Everything will always be as you perceive, your Highness. I am simply saying that I am agreeing with your views…for now." He said, giving a careless wave of his hand.

"For now." Freyjador echoed, a flicker of amusement passing his face.

Just as their idle chatter had come to a pause, the sight of a large ship in the distance came into view from the small boat they were on. "We're almost there." Georg said, voicing out Freyjador's own thoughts.

"It brings ease to you, doesn't it?" He asked knowingly as he eyed Freyjador who had his eyes glued onto Raftfleet.

"Yes." He said, knowing exactly what Georg was referring to. Doing something did ease his worry a bit, it reassured him that he was at least – doing something to help retrieve Luserina. As the small boat sailed up to the side of Raftfleet, the familiar voice of Kisara greeted them enthusiastically.

"Oh my! Well, I'll be! Sir Georg Prime himself back in Falena at last!"

She came forward to welcome them together Logg and Lun who had suddenly popped out of nowhere at the sound the name Georg. Freyjador and Georg hopped aboard the ship; Freyjador thanked Byakuren sincerely and promised to have Chuck bring her an enormous meal once he was back at the castle. After watching Byakuren turn around and leave, he turned his head to the inquisitive faces of the three.

"Sir Georg sir, who might this lovely young lady be?" Logg inquired curiously and Georg suppressed a smile. Freyjador decided to keep quiet and play along with whatever Georg would say.

"A special guest for the Admiral, is she available at the moment?"

"She's always available for the Royal Family and the Queen's Knights." Kisara replied easily. She moved towards the main cabin and both Georg and Freyjador took it as a cue to follow. Logg and Lun followed a little behind the three of them still looking at Freyjador with interest.

"I do not possess the title of Queen's Knight anymore."

He repeated as he usually did.

"But that does not lessen the respect, we of Raftfleet, hold for you." Kisara said reasonably and Georg could only give a heavy sigh in reply.

When they had entered Raja's chamber, Kisara bowed and announced their presence. Raja looked up from the old parchment she had been scanning and looked at them passively. She had already been informed beforehand of their arrival.

"Ah, Sir Georg Prime. It's a pleasure to see you after such a long time."

"I could say the same about you. I thought maybe you'd have retired by the time I returned." Georg replied cleverly and Raja laughed aloud – a laugh that sounded somewhat like a person with a hacking cough.

"Not just yet. These old bones still want to work."

"Of course. But forgive me, I digress. We must talk about the letter which was sent to you beforehand." Georg said, breaking the light atmosphere with his serious tone. The smile on Raja's face disappeared as she picked up the scroll by her feet and read out loud a part of it. "_We request a private audience with your Admiral Raja. A convoy of two shall arrive at Raftlfleet tomorrow morning and they shall tell you the agenda of the meeting."_

"A convoy of two consisting of Sir Georg Prime and – ?" she said purposely settling her gaze on Freyjador and scrutinizing him closely. All of a sudden her eyes widened a fraction, she threw her head back and roared in laughter.

When her laughter had died out she said, "Ah, Lucretia never fails to baffle me. She is truly one cunning fox." She remarked with a crooked smile. "It's always an honor to have his Royal Highness himself come visit me personally." She said good-naturedly, her gaze looking straight at Freyjador.

Logg and Lun looked utterly bewildered but realization began to strike Kisara just as Freyjador stepped forward and gave a graceful feminine bow.

"I require your help Admiral, the situation is a very dire one indeed." He said in his Commander voice and there were gasps from behind them. Freyjador swiveled his head and shot his characteristic smile at Logg who was gawking at him and Lun who looked completely gob-smacked.

"Lucretia has outdone herself splendidly." Kisara mused aloud, her eyes scanning Freyjador.

"So, Commander Freyjador. What is this request of yours?" Raja asked at last, getting back to the topic at hand.

"I must ask you to collaborate together with the beavers in keeping an eye out for suspicious movement in the waters." He said, straight to the point as always.

"And this suspicious movement concerns who exactly?"

"Nethergate." He replied gravely and the temperature in the room seemed to have dropped a few degrees. Raja looked at him levelly.

"So the warriors of the shadows are involved in this once again." She said slowly, her gaze steady.

"Yes. Lyon informed me a while back. Without a doubt, they are the ones who kidnapped Luserina."

There was silence for a few minutes before Raja broke it.

"Alright then. I'll work on it." She said to Freyjador then she turned to Kisara and addressed her, " Kisara, you know what to do."

"Yes, Admiral." She said dutifully as she bowed and left the room.

"The preparations are underway; we should be able to leave as soon as they're done. Where shall I drop you off your Highness?"

Freyjador thought for a bit before saying, "Sable."

Georg looked at him curiously. "Is there something there?"

"Yes, something very eerie."

-OoO-

**Endnote: **I'll explain why I made Dolph alive here: Basically it's because I'm not a fan of OCs that's why I decided back then when I wrote this that if I had to have a bad guy in this story, I prefer using one of the characters already in the game rather than having to create an OC which as I said, I dislike using. So in this story Dolph will be alive regardless of what happened in the game. :) I hope that finally cleared that up.

Oh yeah, I sincerely hope the length is finally good enough for your tastes since I reread all of your reviews and you guys kept requesting longer ones so your wish is (temporarily ;pp) my command because I owe you guys. :))

If you guys want the next chapter, nag me repeatedly, leave me a review or just email/ PM me to scold me for being such a lazy and procrastinating bum. Either of those three should work, haha. xD

Well, Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Sigh… using a sucky laptop with a sucky keyboard is not helping my creative juices typing this. I'm late again, I suppose it was because I was so preoccupied with my other story that I ended up neglecting this story more than it deserves. So I will begin once more and try to continue this plotline which I have no idea where it's heading. I know, I know, I'm a lazy procrastinating bum so I'm giving a long chapter to ease some of the irritation I've brought you from making you wait so darn long.

**Title:** Finding What Was Missing

**Disclaimer**: Never did and never will… :))

The chapter is dedicated to the reviewers of the last chapter since they are patient enough to endure my horrible attitude when it comes to updating. You guys still make me smile. :D

**-OoO-**

**Chapter 8 A Piece of the Puzzle**

"Roy, have you gone over the latest report from Lordlake?" Lyon asked as she entered the Commander's chambers only to see Roy sitting on the windowsill gazing down at Sol-Falena City. He had his face turned away from her so she couldn't really see his expression.

"Roy?" she repeated and he still didn't seem to hear her or even acknowledge her presence. She crossed the room and came to his side. She caught a glimpse of his face and was slightly taken aback.

He didn't have the usual foolish grin she had grown accustomed to and it was only on rare instances that she had ever seen him look so serious – and so troubled by something. She clapped her hands together and said his name loud enough for him to finally break away from his reverie.

He jumped and jerked his head in her direction. When he realized who she was, his tense muscles slacked and he gave a deep sigh.

"Don't go sneaking up on me like that, sweetheart." He spoke in that country slang that she thought had gone for good. She crossed her arms and threw him a look. He withered slightly under her stare.

"Do not," she said firmly, "call me, sweetheart." She shook her head slowly.

"And might I inform you of how easily you could have been attacked from behind? I had to call your name three times for you to even realize I was in the same room. What were you thinking about anyway that had you so engrossed?" She demanded of him in the stern tone she reserved for men like Roy which she had encountered in the past.

Roy's face slightly colored and he turned away from her abruptly, shifting his gaze back to the scenery outside.

"It's nothing. I was just… wondering how these people would react if His Highness failed to come back." He replied absentmindedly, still gazing at the city below. At his words, Lyon felt outrage build up in her chest. She wanted to slap him for imagining something like that.

"How dare you imply –" the anger crept into her voice and Roy's head swiveled back to her direction.

He held his hands in front of him as a truce sign and she delayed her words. "What's with the sudden temper?" he asked, confused by her sudden change of mood. Lyon balled her fists and steadied her voice.

"His Highness will return. Most definitely. He will not die, he has Georg with him so there's little chance that he would die," she said heatedly.

"Alright, alright. I was just muttering to myself, woman. If it was going to anger you, I shouldn't have answered." Roy replied tersely. "I was just wondering, I wasn't hoping for anything of that sort to happen to him. Happy?" the question did not need a reply, seeing as both of them were in ill-temper.

Roy jumped down from the window and landed silently on his feet, "I've been through all the papers they sent me. I consulted Lucretia about some of the requests and jotted them down on any available space. They're there on the table if you need them, now. Please excuse me." He moved away from her and strode towards the door briskly.

"Where are you going?" she asked, getting back her voice.

"Away from you until you've gotten over your jumpy nerves. I don't want to be anywhere near you when you're chewing anything you can bite." He answered flatly and shut the door on her.

She stared at the door for a moment then gritted her teeth and walked towards the desk. She saw the neatly piled stack of papers and began sifting through it. On each piece of paper, there were notes in Roy's clean handwriting. There were a total of 12 reports all in all and Roy had been true to his word; he really had gone through each and every one. On most pages there was only his writing but on some there was Lucretia's elegant scrawl continuing from where he had left off.

She remembered how she had chewed him out just a few minutes ago for just a few words he had uttered and she felt somewhat ashamed of herself. She was tense, there was no use denying it. She had been so the moment she had gone to see the arrow remnants in the Royal Garden and had instead found Dolph waiting for her,

She worried immensely for Highness and Luserina. Her worry had only worsened when the Prince had ordered her to stay here in the castle and guard Roy. She felt that she should have been with him – she was his bodyguard, but circumstances demanded otherwise. It wasn't that she didn't trust Georg, she did, but it would make her feel less at ease if she was doing something about the situation together with the Prince.

When she had stepped out of the Prince's personal quarters, she was accosted by the most unlikely person.

"You're doing a fine job of losing your temper." Kyle drawled from his spot against the wall and Lyon was startled by his sudden appearance. Kyle wasn't wearing his usual Queen's Knight Uniform; instead, he was in a practical Nobleman's attire – it was similar to the clothes Euram Barrows had worn but was designed but less lavishly and purely black instead of blue. His hair was tied into a single ponytail and his bangs that usually covered part of his face were pushed back. It was a little surprising to see him in such formal attire, but Lyon found that it strangely suited him.

"What in the world are you doing here, Kyle?" she asked in a somewhat pejorative tone.

"I came to deliver Luserina's delayed reports that I found in her office. I gave them to Roy just a moment ago as he was leaving. I'll be returning in a bit anyway, but before that – I suppose I should straighten you out, Lyon." he spoke in a blasé tone.

He gave a careless shrug then turned to Lyon with the most serious expression he could muster, "You should stop brooding and focus on what you _can_ do. From what I've seen and heard, it's no good if you're going to keep this up." He advised her in a grave tone. She was a little taken aback but she understood what he was telling her.

Lyon sighed and pressed her back against the wall. She dropped her gaze to the floor and twined her fingers behind her.

"You heard?"

"It's hard not to when the volume of your tone demands attention," he replied, leaning against the wall beside her and putting them in a juxtaposition.

"I know. But is this really all I can do? Keep an eye on Roy?" she asked helplessly.

Kyle snorted. "That's what you're doing, is it?" he asked with a pointed look.

"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled by his question.

"From what I've seen, the only thing you're doing is lashing out at him any moment you can get. Give the guy a break Lyon, he works hard to fill in His Highness's spot and it isn't exactly fulfilling when the one you want to please ignores everything you do," he said meaningfully.

"What do you mean the one he wants to please?" Lyon asked, still unaware of Roy's little secret. (A/N: gosh, she is dense. I have a feeling Lyon is this type of person when it come to matters concerning love. :P)

"Oh, you don't know? He wants to please the girl he's had his eyes on more than anything," Kyle's eyes began to sparkle wickedly.

"And why are you telling me this, Kyle?" she asked, eyeing him warily. Lyon never liked it when Kyle got into this mood. It irked her, so to say. It was always unfortunate on the side to which he directed his attention to and she wasn't in the mood to deal with him now.

He cocked a brow at her question.

"Are you possibly doing this on purpose, Lyon?" he asked, a tinge of disbelief mixed in his voice.

"Doing what on purpose?" she asked unthinkingly. Kyle's eyes widened and he broke into a fit of laughter.

"Dear Lord, you aren't!" he shook his head and looked away from her, "Poor guy, you're putting him through such torture without even realizing it." He added with a sympathetic tone.

"I have no idea who you're referring to, Kyle," Lyon said impatiently.

"I guess I should help him out a bit, shouldn't I? I don't really like playing matchmaker but the guy's just too pitiful; the quagmire's too big for him to handle." he muttered under his breath before he turned to Lyon with a resigned sigh. "I fail to understand why he wants to please you so much. Seeing as how you fail to even notice his efforts to begin with."

Lyon looked at him blankly for a moment then sighed, "Kyle, I don't have time for your games. Who is this person you keep referring to and would you please stop acting so insufferably?"

"Roy," Kyle replied flatly, watching her reaction carefully. Lyon's brows knotted together at his answer.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I was referring to Roy." He clarified. Lyon continued to look at him perplexedly.

"Roy?" she echoed his previous reply, "Why would Roy want to please me?" she asked.

Kyle smirked at her, "You're being unbelievably obtuse, Lyon. Tell me, who's being insufferable now?" he turned on his heel and walked away without another word, a smile matching his mischievous expression.

He wasn't too keen on the idea at first, but maybe playing cupid for those fatuous amateurs would be a good distraction. At least, he hoped so.

**-OoO-**

"You still haven't told me out reason for going to Lordlake, your Highness." Georg pointed out as the two of them traversed the road to the distant façade of Sable. Freyjador still donned his female attire with the same gracefulness as the two of them walked down the dusty pathway.

"It was during the party," Freyjador replied, "Dinn spoke to me of something of importance."

"And you believe it may be related to Nethergate?"

Freyjador nodded. "Yes. Dinn had informed me of the sudden disappearance of children from town. In the mornings apparently, families would find one of two of their children missing from their beds. Dinn was very distressed as he informed me of it. He sent out search parties but some did not return. I promised him I would help him after the ceremony – but it seems destiny had other plans." He explained in that ever patient tone.

Georg nodded and gazed at the nearing town of Sable.

"Are you prepared to fight them your Highness?" He didn't like saying _Nethergate_ out loud, not because of a certain saying, but because it left a bad taste in his mouth. ("_Speak of the devil and he shall cometh." _– this saying in particular :D)

Freyjador stared at the sky for a moment then replied, "Ready or not. I have no intention of dying before fulfilling my sworn oath to Kyle." He replied resolutely. His eyes once again carried that steely glint that Georg had seen in few other people. (**A/N:** Tir and Riou probably, seeing as how he popped up in their games too. LOL :D)

"Such immutable resolve," Georg commented lightly, "I shouldn't have worried." He added.

"I'll trust you to guard by back, Georg." Freyjador replied good-naturedly.

"Of course. Lyon might skin me alive if I failed to protect you properly."

Freyjador laughed then his expression suddenly turned grave. "Georg."

"Yes?"

"If perchance they ask my life in exchange for Luserina's, I must ask you to please refrain from interfering with my decision." It was clearly an order but Freyjador's tone held a hint of pleading and Georg could not pretend not to hear it.

"Your Highness, do you truly understand the weight of your existence?" Georg replied with a question of his own. He gave Freyjador a brief glance and found him staring at the sky once more with a sad expression.

"I do not wish to bring people grief – but if that is what it takes to have Luserina back – then I will do it. I will not hesitate to do it."

"And again, I must repeat myself – such immutable resolve. What in the world could I do but obey?" Georg replied resignedly. He had already known that Freyjador was this sort of person when he wanted to be. He hadn't led the resistance simply because he was the Prince – it was because of this unshakable resolve of his.

"Thank you," Freyjador whispered gratefully.

Georg dared another glance at him and found him with the most serene expression on his face. The corners of his mouth were turned up and his eyes were closed as he walked.

"What are you thinking of this time, your Highness?" Georg could not help but ask. He wondered what thought had let him make such a face. These past few days, he always wore a somber face – and this was a face he had not seen for a long time.

"I was thinking of what I would tell Luserina when I found her," he replied benignly.

Georg only had to look at Freyjador for a moment before he connected all the pieces in his head.

_Luserina Barrows…is it?_

He thought to himself and he silently praised the young girl, or rather, the young lady. Georg wondered if the Prince was aware of it at all – he supposed he was, maybe subconsciously. But he knew that Freyjador didn't really have time to brood over it given the current situation.

When the two of them were only a few meters short of Sable, the townspeople surrounded them. Their faces were grave and a tense atmosphere suddenly enveloped Freyjador and Georg. All of them had a certain intimidating aura about them. Freyjador took a tentative step forward but stepped back when their expressions turned somewhat threatening.

_What in the world happened?_ Was a question that flitted through both of their minds.

"Who are you?" one angry townsman demanded.

"State your reasons for coming!" Another one said with an aggressive tone.

Georg looked at Fryejador and said, "Let me handle this,"

"We have come to pay a visit to the Town Mayor, Lord Dinn," Georg spoke in a pacifying tone. At the mention of Dinn's name, their faces twisted in anger. They had varying looks of indignation and their hostility doubled from before.

Before a brawl could break out, a reasonable voice addressed the people, "My dear people of Sable, what is this ruckus you are causing? Do you honestly expect my husband to recuperate properly with this disturbance and unrest?" the tone of voice was light but the pointed undertone was not left unnoticed.

A caramel haired lady in an elegant baby blue dress approached the group from behind and the people turned to her respectfully with expressions of astonishment.

"L-Lady Salisha!" Some of them exclaimed in surprise. (**A/N:** I didn't make her up. She's Raulbel's daughter that Dinn was courting before he even met Freyjador.)

"Dinn's wife," Freyjador spoke in a voice loud enough for only Georg to hear. Georg nodded and made eye contact with Salisha Raulbel.

She advanced toward them with a calm expression.

"Lady Salisha, these people are suspicious! They say they wish to see Lord Dinn even though –" one of the townspeople cried out and Salisha silenced him with a wave of her hand.

Freyjador felt a pang of unease as he tried to comprehend the townspeople's reaction to their arrival and the mention of Dinn's name. It seemed as if something had occurred before their coming – and it concerned Dinn. As he pondered over this, Lady Salisha addressed the two of them.

"I regret to inform you that my husband is currently recovering from a grave wound he sustained yesterday. He will not be able to meet you."

Grave wound? Dinn had almost died just yesterday? How could he have not known?

Freyjador's mind churned out question after question and he unconsciously took a step forward to address Salisha Raubel. Georg blocked his path with his hand; he was clearly telling him to leave it to him. Freyjador couldn't shake off his agitation but he obliged Georg and moved back half a step.

"Then that is all the more reason that we must meet him, Lady Salisha Raulbel. I believe we have pertinent information regarding his attack," Georg replied in his most reasonable tone. At his words though, the civilians only looked at him suspiciously. Salisha remained quiet and expressionless.

"How can I be sure that you were not the ones who assaulted him yourselves? My husband nearly died yesterday; do you honestly expect me to let wandering strangers visit him without any invitation or appointment to vouch their visit?" Her voice was sharp and critical.

She has a point, Freyjador and Georg thought simultaneously. Freyjador had chosen not to inform Dinn of their arrival, expecting him to accost the two of them himself on their appearance. It seems it was a minor setback on his part; he had not expected something of this nature to happen so quickly after they had last met in Stormfist.

Before Georg could formulate an adequate reply, a servant suddenly rushed up to Salisha and spoke to her. The servant whispered a few words to her and she turned back to them hastily. Freyjador noted the change in her eyes as she shifted her gaze back to them.

She gave a deep bow and the citizens stared at her wide-eyed.

"Lady Salisha?" they asked in resounding echoes. Uncertainty was marked in their voices.

"Forgive my rudeness, Sir Georg Prime. I had not known that it was you. My husband has told me to allow you to enter the Manor and visit him. Please, follow me." Salisha gestured towards the Mayor's house and began walking towards it. Freyjador and Georg obliged her and followed promptly.

At her words, the residents of Sable turned their attention to Georg swiftly. Their eyes followed him as they made their way to Dinn's residence.

"Georg Prime, the ex-Queen's Knight?"

"What is he doing back here?"

"Who is that woman with him?"

Similar questions were thrown around and whispered as they passed them. Freyjador kept silent and focused on keeping his disguise as a woman impeccable – it was a trying task but he would carry it flawlessly. When they passed the threshold of the Manor, Freyjador gave a small relieved sigh which only Georg had heard.

Georg gave him a brief glance and he nodded back at him.

In Dinn's room, he was seated on a large canopy bed surrounded by pillows and fitted about by many servants asking him if he required anything. Dinn reassured them he was fine and waved away their concern. As they had entered his periphery, his faced visibly brightened.

"Sir Georg! What a pleasure to see you again." He greeted amiably.

Fryejador and Georg approached his bed while Salisha stood on the other his other side. She held his hand and Dinn gave her an affectionate smile. The attraction between the two of them was plain enough and Freyjador had the decency to look away for a moment.

When he looked back though, he found Dinn looking at both of them. Freyjador ran his eyes over Dinn and found the wound Salisha had spoken of. As far as Freyjador could tell, it was a long and deep gash running from his left shoulder down to his lower right torso. He tried to imagine the extent of damage his internal organs sustained but since he was not a full-fledged doctor – the task was seemingly impossible for him.

Dinn offered Georg a wholehearted smile while he gave Freyjador a tentative and curious look. Obviously, he had not recognized him just yet. Freyjador wondered briefly if a sudden shock would be dangerous in his current condition, but he dismissed the thought in the end.

"Could I speak to you in private?" Georg asked without delay. Dinn glanced back at Salisha and a wordless conversation passed between them. After a moment, she nodded and quitted the room quietly.

When they were alone at last, Dinn voiced the question he seemed inclined to ask since they had entered the room. "Sir Georg, who is this lovely lady you have brought with you?" His tone was one of puzzlement. He had his hands clasped together over his blanket and he offered Freyjador a cordial smile.

Freyjador judged it the time right to reveal himself and did so without Georg's interference.

"Dinn," he addressed in his normal voice. "What happened to you?" he asked swiftly.

For a moment, Dinn seemed at a loss for words after Freyjador had spoken. He blinked a few times before he managed to choke out some pieces of coherent speech.

"Y-your… Highness?" he asked in a tone of pure bewilderment.

"Do not be fooled by the disguise. That's him for sure," Georg said helpfully, trying to bring back some of Dinn's reason.

Dinn started and as he was about to get out of bed to properly greet him, Georg pushed him back down with a firm hand.

"You should know better than to move about with that wound, Dinn," Georg said dryly. "What would your wife say if she found out that we had allowed you to get out of bed without her permission."

"But Georg! It is Commander Freyjador!" Dinn insisted, clearly distressed by Georg's actions.

"Yes, indeed it is." Georg agreed, keeping a firm hand on Dinn's uninjured shoulder.

"I must greet him properly, I cannot forgive such insolence in his presence – especially from myself," he said adamantly, trying to shake off Georg's hand.

"Dinn, please stay in bed. I would not want your wound to reopen simply because you wish to pay your respects to me."

At Freyjador's command, Dinn stopped struggling immediately. He hung his head and gave a frustrated sigh.

"If only I hadn't been careless!" he muttered helplessly as he gritted his teeth and placed a hand over his wound.

"Elaborate please," Freyjador prompted. Dinn unintentionally showed a chagrined look and cast his eyes down as he began retelling the story of his latest misadventure.

"I was attacked by the beasts of the mountain when I went to search for the missing children," he replied slowly, enunciating each word to be perfectly comprehensible. Freyjador watched as he clenched his fist before continuing, clearly troubled at having to relay the whole gist of the story.

"Mountain?" Georg asked curiously.

"You mean the mountain where we located Roy during the Civil War?" Freyjador said inquisitively as he tried to remember the location of the said mountain.

From his previous experience – the beasts he fought there were undoubtedly tough but he did not think them strong enough to have caused such a severe wound on Dinn. (**A/N: **Well, they weren't really all that but it goes with the story, so yeah :D) The idea was all the more improbable when he thought of the fact that Dinn had been the previous head of the Sable garrison before he succeeded Solis Raulbel as Lord of Sable. He was a strong fighter; it would take a beast of equal strength to leave such a mark on him.

"The very same," Dinn answered. "There is something extremely strange going on in that mountain, your Highness."

"Why do you say so?" Georg asked. Freyjador was just as impatient to find out more information as he was.

"Because the beasts have grown more vicious – but they have also grown much more intelligent," He said darkly. Freyjador felt his forehead crease. He gave Dinn a questioning look and Dinn obliged. "When I went to the mountain to inspect it for any changes, a pack of them attacked me without warning. They moved cleverly and surrounded me before I even noticed their presence. I barely made it out of there," he added, turning away from Freyjador for a moment.

"I had no intention of letting you know of my failure, your Highness. So I stopped Salisha from sending a letter to the Sun Palace. I couldn't face you after fleeing so shamelessly from that fight. It seems all my efforts were in vain though," he added solemnly. He gave Freyjador a brief glance then he cast his eyes downward and bowed his head apologetically.

"It was a foolish decision," Freyjador scolded him, "I want you to reflect on your mistake. Dinn, the people of Sable rely on you, so do your wife and my sister. The next time you have a dilemma; don't hesitate to ask for our assistance. If you had chosen to resolve it on your own, you would have only put yourself in harm's way once more and what then? What if you had failed and simply died? Please understand the weight of your decisions." (A/N: Me thinks Freyjador should try listening to himself talk.)

Dinn raised his head and looked Freyjador straight in the eye. "I understand." His tone showed his determination to redeem himself and Freyjador offered him a good-natured smile.

"Georg," Freyjador addressed the ex-Queen's Knight who had his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Got it," he answered without any further explanation.

**-OoO-**

The blood drained from Luserina's face as she followed after Dolph through the dense thicket of a forest unknown to her. All around her were similar giant towering trees that seemed as if they would consume her in their dark and impenetrable foliage. There was thick mist cloaking everything and the only thing that allowed her to see at most two feet in front of her, was the lamp in Dolph's outstretched hand which swung quietly from side to side as they traipsed on. There were countless unnerving sounds that reached Luserina's ears and she felt an unusual chill as they continued to walked further and further from the cell she had awoken in.

She wanted very badly to run away from him the moment she had risen to the surface – but the thought of being lost in this unfamiliar forest was enough to frighten her tremendously. She had never admitted it to anyone, but dark places terrified her tremendously. She did not like being in alien places where she could get lost any moment nor did she not like walking through places she did not know inside out. It did not help that she was trapped in a place that was like a picture from the nightmares she so ardently avoided remembering.

The whole time since they had departed, Dolph had not said a word – which had made the eerie silence all the more fear-provoking. He had only carried on lithely, treading over roots and avoiding branches without any effort. While she, on the other hand, had to be constantly vigilant of her surroundings. She had tripped on a few roots on the way and tips of branches had scratched her face and the exposed skin of her arms and legs. Parts of her dress had come torn and she weighed the possibility in her mind of her captors providing her with a change of clothes.

When Dolph had stopped at last and turned to look back at her – Luserina felt the slightest bit relieved. When she saw the scenery unfolding behind him though, she felt her blood chill in her veins. She tried to make sense of what she was seeing. When it hit her at last, she stared wide eyed at the shocking truth of what was in front of her.

"This," he said, gesturing to the scene behind him, "is our latest project. What do you think of it?" he asked with a tone of cold cruelty. Luserina bit her lip as she gazed at the numerous children sleeping on the ground stained with blood.

In each of their hands was a knife, covered in dried blood. Each child, who seemed no older than 10 bore numerous untreated wounds, some wounds were still oozing blood as the clumsily made bandages from torn clothes failed to stop the bleeding. They were leaning against trees and their eyes, from what Luserina could see, had a wild frenzied look. They were like shark who had suddenly smelled blood from afar.

Luserina moved to go towards them when Dolph's emotionless voice addressed her.

"I would not do that if I were you," he advised her, "they have been trained to kill anything or anyone who approaches them by the sound of their approach alone. They will not hesitate to put a blade through your heart if you get too close." He added carelessly.

As if to prove his words just then, one child spotted her through the heavy mist and gave her a blank stare before he suddenly threw the blade in his hand at her. The knife cut through the air as quick as a gust of wind. She was ready to avoid it, but before she could even move, Dolph had already caught the blade in between his index and forefinger.

"I did warn you," he said matter-of-factly.

"What…what are they doing there?" she managed to ask despite the horror she felt of the man standing in front of her.

"They are the assigned guards for today. They are tasked to kill the wild beasts that attempt to enter the base. They will be treated at the break of dawn when the next shift will replace them," he explained offhandedly.

"But they will be dead by that time! Look at their current state! They look like they could die any moment!" she exclaimed, hoping to get him to help them. She could not stand simply watching them from afar. If she could not approach them, she knew very well that this man beside her could.

"Then so be it," he said dismissively, "anyway, we must be on our way. The upper Echelon is awaiting your arrival. They aren't very patient people and we wouldn't want to upset them now, would we?" he asked purposely, the thought of the children completely gone from his mind.

He flung the blade back at the young boy who had chucked it and it landed only a centimeter away from his cheek. The bladed grazed his cheek and droplets of blood ran down his face. He wiped it away absently with his dirty sleeve and looked back at the darkness to which the other's had been solely focused on.

She wanted very much to hit Dolph just then but instead, she nodded stiffly and gave the wounded children one last despairing glance before she obliged him.

How cruel, she thought sadly. Even if they would survive the night, they would not survive their wounds.

She decided then to try to help them in what way she could – if she could not do it with action, she could simply try it with words. Dolph was most likely taking her to his superiors; she would use that chance to her advantage. Freyjador would have been determined to assist them no matter what – and Luserina felt the same. She was not a fighter and she was weak – but that would not stop her from doing what she had to do. Freyjador had thought her that in the civil war.

To follow her beliefs and act upon them.

Luserina decided that she would not run – if she would die as a hostage, she would at least do something to save those children before she died.

At the thought of her death though, she bit her lip.

_I'm sorry, your Highness. I might not be able to keep my promise. But, I will use the last of my life to be of use to you._

She thought resolutely and strode after Dolph to wherever it is he wished to take her.

**-OoO-**

Roy trudged along the hallways despondently after his little encounter with Lyon in the Prince's quarters. Lately the only thing she ever did was just nag, scold and chide him. Would it kill her just a little bit to praise him once in a while?

He sighed and continued down the corridor. Before he knew, he was at the very top of the castle, striding across the concourse towards the edge. He sat on one of the cold white asphalt bricks and he let his legs dangle over the edge. He gazed at the endless field of lush greenery and deep sea blue that stretched beyond what his eyes could see.

Freyjador and his sister practically owned all of it, seeing as how the two of them ruled the whole Queendom. Seeing as how he had only started off as an abandoned child who was never given anything, Roy found it a little strange to find himself being allowed, even being _trusted_, to act as Freyjador – the guy who was born with his whole life on a silver platter. Freyjador who had everything – even the girl he wanted the most by his side.

By no means did he hate the Prince, at most, he respected him a great deal. But – he still felt a tad bit jealous when he saw Lyon beside him most of the time. He wanted to talk to her, but she was always talking to Freyjador. He wanted her to look at him, but she was always looking at Freyjador. He wanted to be beside her, but she always stayed by Freyjador's side.

It might be a little twisted and conniving of him to use his status at _substitute_ to monopolize her – but what else could he do to make her take notice of him? If pretending to be Freyjador would gain him some attention from her, he was more than willing to do it.

But.

The way things were going now, it was far from what he had hoped it would be.

Roy cursed under his breath.

"Why can't she just get a darn hint already!" he exclaimed, frustrated. He shook his head in disbelief at his luck and current situation.

Though… he knew he couldn't blame her at all. Because he knew she wasn't really dense – she just thought it was impossible for him to like her _that_ way. It wasn't exactly the sort of cheesy love story that had a happily-ever-after predicted from the very first meeting of the two protagonists – in fact, the two of them were more likely to be antagonists than the main hero and his heroine. Roy sighed aloud once more; he just _had_ to take notice of the little chick that followed the ever-so-benign and wonderful Prince.

So in a way, he had chosen to get himself into his current predicament and he knew he just had to deal with it.

He gave another sigh and spared a glance at the clear water of the river right below his feet. Roy wondered what it would be like falling from this height – he'd probably die, but that didn't stop him from wanting to jump just then.

He stood up abruptly and stared hard at the flowing water below. One false move and he would go diving to his death – but somehow didn't think it sounded so bad. Call him suicidal or whatnot, but there was just something that was daring him to jump just then. Was it the hypnotizing patterns of the waves? Or was it their beckoning splashes? He had not had a good swim in a long time. There was a hot bath in the castle but it was different when you took a dip in fresh water.

He watched with interest as white doves flew over the ocean. He unconsciously reached out towards their receding images. He was still pondering on his desire to jump when he heard resounding footsteps from behind him. When he turned to see who it was, but he only caught a flash of dark hair before he was suddenly jerked backwards. He crashed onto the pavement painfully and took a moment to get his bearings right.

When he rubbed his aching lower back and looked up, he found an angry Lyon looking down at him.

"Don't even _say_ you were thinking what I thought you were going to do just now," she said in a tone of barely concealed anger. She looked at him intensely.

He spoke without thinking, "I wasn't going to jump – but I was very much tempted to." He always became stupidly honest and awkward when she looked at him for too long. It was a sign of how far gone he was and it wasn't as if he stopped himself anyway.

"Why?"

Roy shrugged and moved his gaze away from her back to the ledge where he was previously situated.

"I just… felt like it."

"You do know that you would die if you fell from this height," she said in a meaningful tone. He turned back to her and found her looking at him with her forehead scrunched up. He was reminded of what had happened between them recently whenever she wore that expression and he was not in the mood for another episode of that series.

"Look, if I made you mad again –" he began to apologize, hoping to avoid the expected scenario that would follow – but it seemed like he didn't have to do anything after all because Lyon was preoccupied with something else entirely.

"I'm not mad." she interrupted him swiftly and his voice died in his mouth.

Then why are you making that face? – was the question he wanted to ask in reply. Instead, he waited for her to speak again. After a moment, she did – but it was a question.

"If I… hadn't found you just now, would you have jumped?" she asked quietly, her gaze steady.

Roy scrutinized her expression but couldn't understand it at all.

Was she mad? She said she wasn't – but what was this eerie feeling of irritation and fury radiating from her?

Roy answered her question despite his thoughts, but it seemed as if he wasn't in control of his mouth as he responded to her.

"I don't know. What would you do if I had?"

"I would think you a stupid fool for the rest of my life," she answered promptly, still wearing a funny look that Roy could not make out properly.

"That's not any different from how you see me now, is it?" he asked pointedly and crossed his arms.

Her lips pulled down into a small frown and her eyes betrayed confusion, "Did I ever tell you that I thought of you as such?"

"Well, it seems I don't exactly live up to your expectations so it's not unusual for me to assume you think of me that way. I am, after all, nothing compared to his Highness." He added wryly with a careless wave of his hand. He looked away from her and just as he decided to leave, she spoke once more.

"Why are you comparing yourself to his Highness? Of course you can never truly be like him. He's the Prince and you're Roy," she said bluntly, clearly not understanding the meaning behind his words.

Ouch. That stung.

It was like she had said, he's a piece of gold, and you're well, a cabbage.

Roy gritted his teeth and strode past her.

"Roy? Roy! Wait!" she called after him. When he heard her follow after him, he addressed her without looking back.

"Don't follow me. I don't want to talk to you any longer. I really don't want to see your face right now," he spoke to her coldly and without waiting for a reply, he resumed walking away from her.

"Roy!" she repeated his name and he felt her grab his arm. He wrenched himself from her grip and didn't slacken his pace.

"Roy! Stop and tell what's wrong with you all of a sudden!" she insisted. Roy noted how her voice was right behind him. He exhaled loudly and turned to face her.

She looked slightly taken aback at his expression.

"It's _nothing_. Just… just leave me alone." He said quietly and he turned away again before she could stop him.

This time though, she did not follow.

He was glad she finally paid heed to him – else, if she heckled him much longer and forced him to stay in her presence any more than he wished, he might have said something he would have regretted later on.

He knew he could never be like Freyjador – but was it wrong to want to be like the man the girl you like admired?

What Roy couldn't forgive though – was his lashing out at her when he knew she wasn't at fault.

He shouldn't have tried to fake the Prince back then.

He shouldn't have taken notice of that girl with him.

He shouldn't have wanted to know more about her.

If he had not done all of those stupid things, he would have been spared all of these conflicting emotions that were raging inside him right now.

**-OoO-**

**Endnote:** Well, it's longer. Just as I promised! So please don't hate me . and if it doesn't trouble you too much, I hope you can leave a review so I'll have some drive boosts (sorry, KH fan :D) to seriously think of the plotline of this story for once. It's getting kind of hard typing my chapters impromptu style seeing as how I've never really made an outline of the whole story to begin with. So basically, I'm only typing following some vague and indiscernible phantom plotline. I hope it doesn't suck that much. -.-

**P.S. **Oh yeah, one of the reviewers mentioned that is should include more descriptions and less dialogues. Do internal monologues count? :D anyway, I tried the best I could to describe the scenes and I kept my quota of conversations. As I wrote in my AN, I use a sucky laptop. Not the most inspiring thing when you're trying to get squeeze out some writing mojo I tell you but meh, I think the story deserves an update so here's what I got you. I apologize in advance if it doesn't suit your taste. -.-


End file.
